Battle for a Riceball
by MKirby712
Summary: Kyo finally realizes that he is in love with Tohru. He notices that Yuki feels the same way as well. Jealously starts growing between them. Love triangle KyoxTohruxYuki no flames!
1. The Truth

_**Battle for a riceball**_

_**Chapter 1: The Truth**_

_She's in love with that stupid rat and I know it! Why is she staring at him like that?  
_Kyo gazed over at Tohru Honda that was staring straight at Yuki with a tender smile on her face.

_But why do I even care if she likes that rat?_

Kyo made a disgusted face as he turned away and continued working on his assignment. They were at school at the moment, and it was an ordinary day as usual, but something seemed different. It seemed like Tohru was daydreaming twice as much as she usually did during school.

"Miss Honda? Is something wrong?" Yuki questioned uncomfortably when he realized she was staring at him.

"Oh no! Not at all! I guess I was just daydreaming! Silly me!" Tohru laughed nervously. She quickly looked back at her assignment and continued working.

Yuki sat right in front of her and Kyo sat across from her. They could always tell when she was daydreaming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhhh" sighed Shigure as he tossed his spoon into his empty bowl, while rubbing his cheeks in the process. "That was delicious, Tohru. That must have been the best leek soup I have ever had."  
"Thank you," Tohru replied gratefully then looked at Kyo on her right. He seemed extremely disgusted while he looked as his bowl. It was still full, he hadn't even had a bite yet. Kyo's bewildered look did little to bring down Tohru's cheerfulness.

"It was really delicious Miss Honda," Yuki smiled politely as he dropped the spoon into his empty bowl.

"Thank you so much! Really, it means a lot to me," Tohru gleamed.

"Why do you make this disgusting crap," Kyo muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo. I thought you'd like it," Tohru said sadly.

"Like it? I hate leeks and you know that," Kyo hissed.

"Stop blaming Tohru for it you stupid cat," Yuki snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, you damn rat."

"So you don't like it Kyo?" Tohru asked again.

"Just forget it!" Kyo hissed as got up from the table and slammed the door shut.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a little upset because Yuki fought him again today and Kyo lost," Shigure replied.

"Oh. I see." Tohru sighed. _But is that really a good reason to be mad the whole day?_

All of a sudden, there was a thunderous knock on the door. Tohru jumped in surprise.

"I'll get it," she beamed as she headed towards the door.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Momiji jumped up and down happily.

"Oh hello Momiji, hello Hatori," Tohru giggled.

"I came for you check up Yuki," Hatori said flatly.

Yuki sighed in frustration as Hatori examined him.

"Hey Tohru, where is Kyo?" Momiji asked suddenly. Tohru sighed sadly.

"He's outside. He left because Yuki and him got in a fight again." Tohru explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked hurriedly as far away from the house as he could. He absent mindedly kicked a rock in front of him thinking back at Tohru. Problems and memories came swarming back in his mind.

_Tohru she's always so cheerful. How does she do that? And why is she always smiling with that damn rat? What does he have that I don't? She can talk to me about anything, but instead she listens and talks to that stupid Yuki. _

Kyo sighed in frustration.

_Why do I feel like this every time I think about her?_

_-----------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh don't worry about it Tohru, it wasn't your fault!" Momiji replied happily.

"I guess it wasn't, but it seems like Yuki and Kyo are fighting more often than they used too," Tohru admitted.

"Yuki and Kyo have always been like that." Momiji replied.

"Well, right now they can't even be in the same room together anymore without fighting," Tohru mumbled softly.

"Tohru, Yuki, Shigure. I have a favor to ask you," Hatori asked in his usual serious tone.

"Yeah?" all of them asked in unison.

"Could you take care of Momiji for tomorrow, I have a business trip I have to go to with Akito." Hatori explained.

"Sure! I'll be glad to keep Momiji for a day!" Tohru smiled excitedly. Yuki slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"I guess its okay," he shrugged.

Shigure nodded as well. "Okay," he nodded his head.

"Well, then I best be leaving now, I'll check on Yuki again some other day," Hatori muttered.

"Bye Hatori! I'll see you tomorrow!" Momiji replied in a kiddish tone.

It was late at night, and Kyo still hadn't showed up.

"I'm starting to get worried about Kyo, didn't the weather say something about rain?" Tohru asked nervously, looking out the window.

"Hold on Tohru, I think you're getting too worried. I'm sure he's probably on the roof," Shigure comforted her.

"I'll go check!" Momiji volunteered.

"No, don't worry about it, look there is already a drizzle. I can't let you go outside now, I'll go," Tohru smiled. She kindly opened the door and headed outside. The slight rain poured on her face as she looked outside.

She hurried to the ladder and made her way up the roof.

"Kyo? Kyo!" Tohru quickly got up the roof, seeing a figure laying down.

"Kyo?"

The figure moved slightly and got in a sit up position.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" said an annoyed voice.

"Oh! I knew you would be here, but you better get inside quickly before the rain gets worse," Tohru replied hurriedly. She took off her jacket and placed it around Kyo's wet shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kyo roared.

"Oh..I'm sorry..I thought- well, you know it's cold outside so I thought you might be cold. You should come inside, its freezing and there is already some light rain," Tohru whispered.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to go in there and see that damn rat right now." Kyo muttered.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Momiji is staying with us tonight, don't you want to say hi to him?" Tohru asked happily.

"WHAT? That stupid annoying rabbit is in there!? Ugh, this must be the worst day ever." Kyo muttered.

"Sorry, I thought you would be happy that Momiji is here,"

"Since when have I been happy about that damn rabbit coming over?" Kyo hissed.

"Come on, let's go inside please. It's starting to rain harder." Tohru said worriedly. She pulled her hand out and gently grasped Kyo's hand.

"Let's go inside," she smiled. Kyo stared at her, his eyes widen as she kneeled closer to him. Kyo's eyes soften as he looked at her. Her face was so angelic and sweet, all the time. Tohru always had a smile on her face.

"F-Fine all go inside," Kyo pulled away from her grasp and jumped down the roof.

Tohru just smiled as she made her way down the ladder.

"Tohru what took so long? Did Kyo hurt you Tohru? Are you okay?" Momiji asked suddenly.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! Every time you open your damn mouth I get a headache! And why are you staring at me like that you damn rat!?" Kyo snapped, looking at Kyo.

"I wasn't staring at you, I was looking at Tohru. Look at her, because of you she got all wet," Yuki muttered.

"It wasn't like she had to go outside for me! It was her choice!" Kyo reminded him as he threw Tohru's jacket back to her.

Tohru nervously looked back and forth at the two.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Tohru, please!?" Momiji asked happily tugging on Tohru's arm.

"Umm..okay," Tohru nodded with a smile on her face.

Both Kyo and Yuki stopped fighting and shouted at Momiji at the same time.

"No way!" they yelled in unison.

"You sick pervert!" Kyo hit Momiji in the head and glared at him.

"Wah! Tohru! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji wailed, flailing his arms around.

After a few minutes of Momiji wailing, Tohru finally broke the silence.

"Well, it's getting really late, I think I should go to bed now," Tohru smiled nervously.

"That might be the best thing to do right now. Sleep well Ms. Honda," Yuki smiled.

"Goodnight Tohru! Wait for me!" Momiji was heading towards Tohru's bedroom.

"No way you damn rabbit, you're sleeping over there," Kyo pointed to an extra bed in the guest room.

Momiji pouted as he headed towards the bed.

"goodnight," Yuki whispered as he turned off the last light switch in the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru woke up peacefully, eyes shining bright as she heard some footsteps passing her bedroom door. She swiftly sat up and brushed her hair away, yawning. In a matter of seconds her hair was already combed straight and perfect. She was wearing her usual pink gown. She hummed a peaceful tone as she put her slippers on and headed out of her room.

"Tohru! You're awake! Here it's a present from me! I had to wake up extra early just to give these to you! Happy Birthday Tohru!" Momiji smiled happily. Tohru's eyes widen.

_Wow..I wouldn't think anyone would remember today was my birthday. _

"Thank you sooo much Momiji! This means a lot to me! Really!" Tohru smiled.

Without thinking, Tohru kneeled down next to Momiji and hugged him.

poof He transformed in a matter of seconds and Tohru nervously apologized.

"I'm so sorry! I just you know, it was an instinct! I just wanted to give you a hug!" Tohru sighed.

"It's okay Tohru! I like hugs!" Momiji hopped around her.

Kyo and Yuki where behind Momiji the whole time.

"What the hell are those flowers for?" Kyo asked.

"It's Tohru's birthday today silly!" Momiji said happily.

"Today's- WHAT!?" Kyo and Yuki both shouted at the same time.

**The truth is..that Kyo has finally realized that he loves Tohru! gasp What will**

**Yuki think? Find out in the next chapter, I hope you like the begining! I know, it's not **

**that great ;;**


	2. A birthday surprise

_**Battle for a Riceball**_

**Chapter 2: A birthday surprise**

"What do you mean? You guys didn't know? Today is Tohru's birthday!" Momiji said happily. Tohru happily took the flowers and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda forgot it was my birthday too," Tohru admitted.

"What kind of idiot would forget their own birthday!?" Kyo pointed out.

"Me.. I guess I totally forgot about my own birthday," Tohru said with a sweat drop.

"Well, in that case I need to get you a present Miss Honda," Yuki said shyly.

"Oh no! Please don't waste your time on me! You really don't have to, really!" Tohru giggled nervously, her cheeks growing red.

Yuki smiled and nodded his head, "It's no trouble Miss Honda, I want your birthday to be a relaxing day for you. I'll make breakfast today okay?"

"_You_ make breakfast? In that case I think I'll eat out today. I can't stand that damn Yuki's cooking," Kyo muttered. Yuki punched him upside the head before he could say anymore.

"I'll help make breakfast too Tohru!" Momiji said happily.

"Umm..okay, thank you so much." Tohru replied shyly.

Yuki and Momiji made their way through the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'll eat breakfast with Yuki and the Momiji then. Kyo, are you sure you don't want to stay and eat breakfast with us?" Tohru asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Why the hell would you want to eat that damn rat's cooking? He's horrible! Come out to eat with me, I mean it is you're birthday you deserve something better," Kyo muttered harshly.

Tohru's eyes widen and she flushed bright red as Kyo grabbed her arm so gently and carefully, pulling her out of her room.

"umm..Kyo isn't kind of rude to just leave Momiji and Yuki all by themselves?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Forget about them, it is your birthday they'll understand," Kyo replied, dragging her out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru! What's for breakfast I'm starving!" Shigure yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"Yuki is making breakfast today Shigure! Isn't that great?" Momiji said excitedly.

"Oh dear, my poor stomach will have to go through one of Yuki's burnt specialties. Why are you cooking today Yuki? What's the special occasion?" Shigure replied.

Yuki glared coldly at Shigure before responding,

"It's Miss Honda's birthday today. I just want her to enjoy her day and relax." Yuki replied.

"Tohru's birthday!? I better go say happy birthday then," Shigure said happily as he skipped to Tohru's room.

He didn't even bother knocking as he opened her bedroom door.

"Happy Birthday Tohru!" he stopped when he realized she wasn't inside. He paused for a moment then headed back to the kitchen.

"Where did you say Tohru was?" Shigure asked Yuki again.

"She's in her bedroom with Kyo," Yuki replied.

"Oh dear, I think Kyo kidnapped our precious dear Tohru! She's not anywhere to be found!" Shigure said worriedly.

Yuki dropped a spoon as soon as Shigure said that.

"She's not in there!?" Yuki asked in surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm Kyo….are you sure this is a good idea?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Are you still worried about that damn rat?" Kyo asked coldly.

"Well, yeah. I think it wasn't very nice to leave them in the house all by themselves. I just hope Shigure and Yuki find enough to eat for Momiji too," Tohru admitted.

"Just relax, it's your birthday. They wanted you to relax and have fun today. Why are you worried that Yuki will get mad at you anyways?," Kyo questioned.

"Ah! Well, I umm… I don't know. I just appreciate everything he's done for me, and I just want to do my best not to disappoint anyone," Tohru admitted.

"Your food is ready!" A waitress with a blue dress and black hair handed Kyo a tray with many rice balls on it.

"Enjoy," she smiled as she walked away.

"Wow Kyo! This is wonderful, I love rice balls! Thank you so much," Tohru said gratefully.

Kyo grabbed a rice ball and stuffed his mouth, as usual he made a pig of himself during breakfast.

"Oh, I'm stuffed. I can't eat anymore. I'll just save these for Yuki and Shigure, I'm sure they'll enjoy them!" Tohru replied as she put all the rice balls in a box.

"You know, you don't always have to worry about others." Kyo said truthfully.

"I guess you're right, but it's sort of a habit I have," she smiled nervously.

There was an awkward moment of silence for a while, and they both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So..what do you think of Yuki as?" Kyo choked out the question.

Tohru was surprised at his question.

"Y-Yuki!? Um..well he's a really good friend! That's all. Why do you ask?," she blushed furiously, looking away.

"I-I was j-just curious," Kyo shrugged nervously. He felt like telling her everything, he felt like telling her that he felt something for her. He liked her so much, and he got furious every time she laughed around Yuki, but he didn't have enough courage to tell her any of that.

"Oh is that all?" Tohru smiled nervously, giggling.

"Yeah." Kyo's eyes sadden a bit.

"Nothing's troubling you… is it Kyo?" Tohru asked, watching him earnestly. Kyo felt something inside him jerk… her innocent face… her thoughtful, bright blue eyes… he shook his head again,

"Everything's fine… like I said, it's that damn rat. He just ruins everything,"

"What do you mean ruins everything?"

"um..never mind," he huffed.

"You can always tell me your problems, Kyo! Really, I'll be more than happy to listen to you! I'll try to help you in any way I can!" Tohru said in her caring tone.

"You can act really strange sometimes," he muttered, managing a small smile.

_But I like you that way…_he helped her get to her feet as they walked out of the small restaurant.

"You stupid cat, where did you take her!?" Yuki greeted them by the door.

"We were worried that you would harm our precious Tohru. Oh Tohru, did Kyo hurt you in any way?" Shigure asked kindly.

"No really, I'm fine! Kyo took me out to eat a delicious breakfast." Tohru smiled cheerfully.

"Aww! Kyo is in love with Tohru!" Momiji said in his chirpy, annoying voice.

"Shut up you damn rabbit!" Kyo cried harshly, he headed towards the kitchen leaving them behind.

Momiji and Shigure continued eating there breakfast, leaving Yuki and Tohru alone. Kyo snuck up behind them, spying at what they were talking about.

"Oh, Miss Honda, I have something for you," Yuki smiled, he took out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Tohru. He wrapped his arms around her small hands and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Miss Honda," Yuki smiled. His face was extremely close to Tohru's making her blush.

"Thank you so much Yuki," she said quietly, her face turning pink. She smiled as she embraced the flowers in her hands.

Kyo could feel a burning sensation in his chest, he felt so angry at Yuki.

Maybe he was going overboard… maybe Yuki wasn't interested in Tohru… maybe it was all in his head. He gave a growl, tossing over to his side, eyes narrowed. Why Tohru! Why not any other girl in the damned class! Yuki did have a lot of fans for him at school, even a fan-club dedicated to him self.

He gazed back at Yuki, who kissed her gently in on the cheek. Kyo's eyes widen, she was blushing furiously. If what Tohru said was true, that Yuki and her were only "friends" then she wouldn't be blushing!

"Tohru, I hope you have a wonderful birthday," Yuki smiled. His breath was shaky and nervous and Tohru could feel Yuki's breath against her skin.

"Thank you," she blushed.

**Kyo is officially jealous! Who will Tohru pick? Should I continue this story? Please review! **


	3. I don't love you

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 3: I don't love you**

The next morning was a little strange, there seemed to be screaming coming from the kitchen. Usually Tohru was accustomed to loud screaming and fighting by Kyo and Yuki, but this time she could guarantee there was a girl screaming too. Tohru rubbed her eyes and yawned. She put her hair in a small bun and put on her slippers.

"Kyo? Yuki? Is something wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Now look what you did you stupid cat you woke up Miss Honda!" Yuki blamed Kyo.

"Oh no! Don't worry I was already awake..I just heard the screaming and I hoped everyone was okay." Tohru said worriedly.

"Kagura is here." Yuki stated flatly. Tohru's lips formed a large smile.

"Oh really! That's wonderful! I should make breakfast for her too!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Kyo and Kagura were already in the kitchen fighting.

"Let go of me!" Kyo said hastily, trying to get away from Kagura's grasp.

"Oh Kyo! I haven't seen you in such a _long_ time!" Kagura squished him to death.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Kyo said rudely.

"Kyo my darling! Where were you? Did you miss me!? Why are you acting so mean?" Kagura stated, giving him a innocent look.

"I said let go of me dammit!" Kyo screamed in a cold tone. Kagura was taken backing utter shock by his harsh tone. Tohru stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a shocked look plastered on her face. Kyo always fought with Yuki and Kagura. He would always scream, but this time he seemed really serious.

"Why do always gotta come here just to ruin my day! It'd be better if you'd just stay the hell away from me!" Kyo said darkly as he ran from the room, slamming the door in the process. Kagura raced after Kyo with tears in her eyes.

"Kagura! Please I don't think that's a good ide-" Tohru couldn't finish her sentence before Kagura had disappeared. Yuki appeared by the kitchen, his face in shock too.

"Kyo has never been this mad. I'm sorry he woke you up Miss Honda,"

"Oh no! He didn't wake me up, don't worry! I'm more worried about what Kyo is going to do to Kagura. She chased after him," Tohru said worriedly.

"I hope that stupid cat doesn't hurt her," Yuki replied.

"He wouldn't do something like that would he?" Tohru gasped.

"I doubt it. But..if he did, he would probably regret it. His temper always gets in the way of everything." Yuki admitted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No matter how much he insults me, I love him. That's all it ever was, me going ballistic and hurting him because I was angry that things didn't go my way. I can't let Tohru steal him away from me! I have to talk to him._

"Kyo! Please let me talk." Kagura asked, her voice seemed sad.

"Just go away," Kyo said, his voice was pleading for her to leave.

"Why do you always push me away Kyo!?" Kagura growled. She grasped on to his hand as a cue to make him stop walking. They were outside the house near the ladder that Kyo uses to get on the roof.

"What do want, say it quickly," Kyo muttered. Kagura clutched on to his shirt as if it were her life.

"Please, I just want to know. Do you really hate me? Why do always scream at me? What did I do to you?" Kagura choked all the questions out at once. Kyo's face seemed to have a lot of emotions, anger being the first one.

"I just want you to leave me alone!" he roared, tearing away from her grip. Kagura felt tears roll down her eyes.

"But Kyo don't you get it? I love you!" Kagura always spoke aloud that she absolutely loved Kyo, but she seemed really serious this time.

"Stop." Kyo muttered, trying to walk away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was near the doorstep of the house trying to look for Kyo and Kagura. She spotted the two talking from far away.

_I hope they aren't arguing! I don't think I should interfere right now..I won't let them see me, I'll just stay silent and watch._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagura couldn't think anymore, she plunged forward into Kyo's arms and forced her lips against Kyo's. Never in her whole life had she done something so reckless with Kyo, but she felt like she had to do it now. She felt that is was a way to save their relationship. She forced Kyo against the wall and gave him a passionate kiss. He couldn't pull away. She gripped on to his wrist and enjoyed ever moment of holding him, and giving him the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru gasped from far away, she couldn't understand what she was feeling, but she felt her eyes water.

_What's wrong with me? I should be happy right? They finally love each other. I shouldn't care if Kyo love Kagura..it's okay. I'm happy for them. Well, I guess I should get breakfast ready. _

Tohru blinked away her tears and smiled, as she fled back into the house. Just seeing Kagura and Kyo kiss made her…sad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo suddenly got the control to pull away and he coldly pushed Kagura in the ground. She still had her hand on his arm, and she wasn't planning on letting go.

"It's because of Tohru isn't it! You _love_ her, and you've completely forgotten about me! Kyo, why Tohru?" Kagura didn't look up at him, but he was surprised at the sudden question. "Why do you want someone you can't hold? Can you hold her like I'm holding you right now? She can _never_ hug you without making you turn into a cat! But I can!"

Kagura felt Kyo's hand slap her cheek in that sudden instant. She felt the whole world spin and her cheek was burning in pain. She couldn't help it, she cried. Not because of the stinging pain, but because of the fact that Kyo even considered hurting her pained her the most.

"Don't bring Tohru into this," he said harshly. Kagura's eyes widen, she felt her whole body shiver.

"Why do you care so much about her!? What did she give you that I couldn't give you!?" Kagura cried.

Tohru and Kyo weren't even in a relationship to begin with, but to Kagura, it was obvious that Kyo loved Tohru.

"It's not right, Kagura… find someone else you can love. Stop making me feel guilty. Because I _don't _like you that way." he muttered. Kagura felt those words pierce into her heart. She rose to her feet and sniffed.

"Don't worry Kyo. I won't bother you anymore. I'll just leave now, so you can live happily ever after living with _Tohru_!" Kagura cried, she raced away from Kyo with tears in her eyes, she headed away, towards the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru made the usual for breakfast- rice balls. She formed a cat shaped rice ball in her hand and smiled. Then her smile vanished when the flashback of Kagura and Kyo kissing came back to her head.

_Why do I feel like this? I should be happy, but instead..I'm sad._

Tohru felt a cold tear roll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki came into the kitchen.

"Aha!?" Tohru almost jumped in surprise. She coninuted to form her cat shaped rice ball as she listend to Yuki.

"Do you know where Kyo wen-" he was cut off by a loud slam on the door. Kyo entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a carton of milk. Tohru couldn't even look at him without feeling empty and sad. She quickly turned away and continued forming her rice ball.

"Where's Kagura?" she asked without looking at him.

"I don't know, she was talking to me then she ran off." Kyo shrugged.

"So she just came for a quick visit then?" Tohru asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"I guess so. What's wrong with you? You seem upset." Kyo pondered, he turned to look at Tohru's eyes to tell if she was lying.

"No! Me upset? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Miss Honda, are you sure you're okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yup! I'm perfectly fine! Here Kyo, would you like a rice ball?" she asked cheerfully, holding a tray of cat shaped rice balls to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he shoved one in his mouth.

_Is it that obvious that I'm upset? _Tohru sighed.

Kyo made his way towards his room upstairs only to bump into Yuki.

"What do you want you damn rat?" Kyo muttered.

"What really happened with Kagura?" Yuki replied.

------------------------------------------------------------

**So now Tohru thinks Kyo loves Kagura! But the truth is, Kyo loves Tohru. Poor Tohru, she's heartbroken and confused! **

**Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please review! This keeps me motivated to update! **


	4. I think I love you

**Battle for a Riceball**

_**Chapter 4: I think I'm in love**_

"That's none of your buisness." Kyo muttered.

"Kagura wouldn't just run off like that, I know her better than you think," Yuki said coldly, crossing his arms.

"Nothing happened. I just- I just told her my real feelings for her and she ran off," Kyo said truthfully.

"I'm guessing your real feelings were that you don't love her?"

"You guessed it rat boy, and why am I telling you this? Just leave me alone," Kyo said cooly as he walked away.

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered to himself as he watched Kyo walk towards his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru finished up her breakfast as quickly as she could, she shoved her riceball into her mouth and raced up to her room.

She didn't even bother to help Momiji and Shigure straigthen up the books in his library like she had promised. Her heart felt

shattered into a million pieces as she kept playing the flashback of Kagura and Kyo kissing over and over again.

"It's not a big deal," she kept whispering to herself over and over again. She choked back a sob as she dug her head to her pillow.

Uncontrollable tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt her whole face melt into her pillow.

In that sudden instant, Kyo was walking past her bedroom. He couldn't help but hear the sobs coming from Tohru's room.

Without knocking, he slammed the door open and hurried towards Tohru.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kyo said in a worried voice, he started to panic once Tohru did not respond. She froze and let

more tears roll down her cheeks. Kyo started shaking her so she would respond, but she only shivered into more tears.

"Damn it! Tohru what happened?" Kyo tried to lift her up from her pillow, but Tohru hesitated. She didn't want Kyo to see her like that.

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to be alone," Tohru said in a soft, kind voice. Kyo couldn't take it anymore, he forced Tohru to sit up and

she couldn't resist. Kyo looked at her in the eyes in shock. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. How long had she been like this? Kyo thought.

He put a hand around her chin and demmanded for her to tell him what was wrong. Suddenly, his voice soften.

"I'm sorry for acting like this, but I need to know what's wrong." Kyo demmanded. Tohru tried to smile to prove him wrong, that she was okay. She couldn't

tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that she loved him and that she hated what Kagura did to him.

"That fake smile doesn't work."

"Really, Kyo. I'll be okay. I just need to be alone." Tohru mumbled softly.

"Dammit! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing." Tohru replied, her voice emotionless. She felt like crying again.

"Come on, Tohru. I'm not leaving until you tell me," Kyo muttered coldly.

"Um..fine. I'll tell you, but I was just embrassed. I fell down the stairs and hurt myself again. silly me!" Tohru said jokingly, with a terrible attempt to laugh.

She sat up in her bed and looked at Kyo with bloodshot eyes. Even in this broken state, she looked beautiful.

"You can't keep your problems all locked up all the time, it's bad for you," Kyo tried to stay calm and not explode from madness since it was obvious that

Tohru was lying.

"K-K-Kyo. I can't-" she muttered quietly. "I can't- I can't tell you..It's to selfish of me," she admitted.

"Tohru, I don't care! Tell me what's wrong!" he repeated.

"B-But I can't Kyo. It's about you. I don't want to hurt you," she finally admitted.

"Well, that's a reason to tell me! Especially if its about me! What did I do?" Kyo asked nervously. He didn't want to be the one to bring Tohru so much sadness.

"No, not exactly you! More like, something you did." Tohru explained briefly.

"Tell me, or I'll leave. Because- Because I think this is my fault, so if you don't tell me I'll leave and run back to be with my master." Kyo muttered harshly.

"Don't!"

"Then tell me dammit!"

"I'm mad at Kagura!"

"What?" Kyo paused in amazement. Tohru could never be mad at _anyone_. She was sweet and caring all the time, it was hard to imagine that she would be angry at someone.

"I said, I'm mad at Kagura," Tohru repeated slowly. She choked back a sob and mumbled something Kyo couldn't understand.

"Why?" Kyo begged for an answer. He wondered what this had to do with him.

"Because I saw you two kissing! I just- just panicked, and I was being silly. I j-just don't know what to do, so I just went to my room to cry! These tears just

started flowing down, and I don't know why." Tohru laughed nervously. Kyo's eyes widen as he stared back at Tohru in amazment.

"She forced me to kiss her!" he said quickly. Tohru quickly turned back at Kyo with sparkling eyes.

"R-r-really? Where is she now?"

"She ran away because I got mad at her for making me kiss her," Kyo said in a disgusted tone.

"I'm a horrible person for getting mad at Kagura. I don't know what I was thinking, but if you love her, I'm not mad! Not at all! It just came at me so quickly, I guess I was surprised." Tohru said happily smiling.

"Tohru, but why would you be crying that Kagura and I were kissing?" Kyo hoped for the answer he was looking for.

Tohru couldn't think anymore, she looked at Kyo's angelic, perfect face. His sweet, innocent look on his face and his small smirk.

"Because-Because..I really don't know." she cried miserably.

Kyo panicked once she began crying, but before he could do anything he saw her dive towards him. She tackled him to the ground and gave him a hug. poof he

turned into a cat almost immeditley and Tohru snuggled beside the orange cat.

"I think it's because I love you," she admitted. At that moment, Yuki was going upstairs to see what all the noise was about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tohru just admitted that she loves Kyo! What will Yuki and Kagura think? Does Tohru have feelings for Yuki too? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Drop of rain

_**Battle for a Riceball**_

**Chapter 5: Drops of Rain**

Kyo, still in cat form, lay in the hands of Tohru, his eyes were wide open when he heard what she had just said. Tohru Honda just admitted that she was in love with Kyo. The whole world began to spin. Tohru blushed furiously when she finally realized the words that had slipped out of her mouth.

"Is something wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki stood by the door step. Both Kyo and Tohru screamed in unison. It was an awkward scene. Yuki was staring at Tohru, who was cuddling Kyo's cat form.

"Nah! Yuki! Um..well you see- I was..then..um" Tohru stumbled in her words.

"Are you alright? Kyo what did you do to her?" Yuki sounded more serious.

"He didn't do anything! I just ran into him!" Tohru spoke up before Kyo could say anything.

"Well, why don't you come downstairs when your ready Tohru. We're going grocery shopping," Yuki smiled.

"R-r-right! Okay, I'm almost ready! Let me just get my shoes," Tohru nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll come too," Kyo muttered as he hopped on Tohru's bed. "As soon as I change back," he finished.

"I want to talk to Tohru alone," Yuki spat.

"why?"

"Because. I want to ask her something you stupid cat,"

"You can ask her in front of me, I won't bother you,"

"I'd rather do it in private." Yuki muttered.

Kyo glared at Yuki. He feared that Yuki would tell Tohru that he liked her, and then Tohru would fall in love with Yuki. He saw the image in his mind, but he quickly shook it off in disgust.

"I'm coming with you," Kyo muttered. poof!!! Kyo changed back, and Yuki quickly turned away. Tohru came running upstairs with her shoes on.

"Kay! I'm ready!" Tohru smiled. Kyo appeared out of his room with his blue jacket and a black t-shirt with khaki pants.

"Let's go," Yuki sighed annoyingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, the clouds are really gray, I really hope it doesn't rain," Tohru mumbled.

Kyo's eyes flashed to the set of clouds outside. He hated the rain, it made him very weak most of the time.

"I think it's going to rain pretty soon," Yuki admitted.

"Well, weren't you going to ask Tohru something?" Kyo reminded Yuki.

"Yeah, but I rather do it when you're not here," Yuki admitted, his cheeks turned a bright red.

"What did you want to tell me?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I'll tell you some other time Miss Honda," Yuki smiled. Kyo made a fist in his hand. He could sense Tohru staring at Kyo. He couldn't believe that she actually liked him more than Yuki. The thought of Yuki asking her on a date or something like that made Kyo furious. He had to admit it too- he loved Tohru Honda.

"Well, Yuki if you don't mind I think we should walk back home. Maybe you can buy the food and Kyo and I will head back. I just felt a raindrop and I don't want Kyo to get sick," Tohru said worriedly. Kyo cheered happily in his mind, he felt like it was a perfect time to tell her how he felt.

"Oh-alright. I'll see you at home Miss Honda," Yuki replied, his voice sounded gloomy.

"Right! Hurry home Yuki, I don't want you to get sick either!" Tohru smiled happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru hummed a song as she walked back home with Kyo. The rain started pouring down harder and harder, and Kyo felt himself flinch. Tohru hadn't talked to him since she admitted that she liked him, and he was starting to feel sick with thoughts and the rain.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"yah," he mumbled, he was actually unsure if he could walk all the way back home, but he had to tell her how he felt.

"Are you mad because of- because of what I said?" Tohru whispered so quietly that he barley heard her. He blushed bright red and shook his head furiously.

"No! I'm not mad at you. It's just that damn rat that always gets on my nerves," Kyo quickly replied in a nervous tone.

"Do you know what Yuki wanted to tell me?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I dunno," Kyo shrugged. He flinched at the thought that Yuki wanted to tell Tohru something in _private._ He probably wanted to admit that he liked her, even if it was already so obvious.

All of a sudden Kyo started to get dizzy as the rain poured down harder.

"Kyo, we better get home soon, we're getting soaked!" Tohru said worriedly.

"Can I tell you something?" Kyo asked.

"Sure!" Tohru replied in her cheery voice.

Kyo stared back at Tohru with an abnormal expression on his face. He seemed completely different, his face was bright red and he seemed to space out.

Tohru narrowed her eyes a bit as she stared a Kyo.

"Are you alright Kyo!?" she asked with a scared expression on her face. Kyo wanted to admit that he loved her but he started to feel sick. Words couldn't come out.

"Yeah…." he muttered slowly. He felt his head fall on to Tohru's shoulder. Tohru looked back at Kyo.

His eyes were teary and his face was burning red.

"Kyo!!" Tohru panicked. Kyo warmly laid his head beside Tohru's neck, she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

"Tohru…I feel strange," Kyo complained. A gasp escaped his lips as he plunged to the ground, safely landing in the arms of Tohru.

Poof! He turned into a cat again.

"Oh Kyo! I hope you aren't sick!" Tohru whispered to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru rushed inside the house with Kyo in her arms she wrapped the cat with blankets.

"Kyo! I hope you're not cold, here are some more blankets," she wrapped more around the cat. She smiled kindly and cuddled Kyo to her arms.

"Kyo- I'm sorry you got wet. It was probably my fault for walking so slowly on the way back. I promise you I'll make you feel better soon okay?" she mumbled softly. Tohru hesitated, but then she leaned over to kiss the cat on the forehead.

"I'll go make some stew for you okay?" she smiled as she rushed into the kitchen. She heard footsteps come near her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Honda? I'm back with the food," Yuki was at the doorstep. Tohru jumped in surprise.

"Oh Yuki! You're back! Kyo is sick, I think it's because of the rain, so I'm making some stew for him" Tohru explained as she began pouring the ingredients in a pot.

"Miss Honda- I wanted to ask you something," Yuki looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Well- If you don't want to it's okay. I just want to know what you think... okay?"

"About what Yuki?" Tohru looked worried. She started to get scared at the way Yuki looked at her so seriously.

"Ever since you came to this house, I've always liked you." Yuki mumbled slowly. Tohru's eyes widen in surprise.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the school dance Miss Honda. I would really appreciate it," Yuki smiled weakly. Tohru felt the whole world spin.

_Yuki likes me? Wow…I never thought of him like that. And I feel so flattered because so many other girls have asked him to the school dance and well…he rejected all of them, but instead he asked me? _

Tohru blinked a few times before looking back at Yuki with a strange look on her face.

"Wouldn't you transform if we danced together?" Tohru tried to avoid the answer to his question.

"Well- no, because you aren't exactly hugging me, just as long as you don't get too close…" Yuki's voice drifted away.

"Yuki…thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you would ask me instead of all those other girls at school." Tohru blushed. _But I don't really like Yuki like that…..what will Kyo think if he sees me dancing with Yuki? I just don't want to go with Yuki! but...I don't want to hurt his feelings either._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will Tohru say? And how will Kyo react!? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. A starry night

**Battle for the Riceball**

_**Chapter 6: A starry night**_

Yuki just stared blankly at Tohru for a moment before turning away.

"I just want you to think about it okay? Please Miss Honda," he whispered before he left the room. Tohru found herself reaching out to grab Yuki's shoulder before he turned away.

"Yuk-"something in her mind screamed so suddenly that she froze instantly. This wasn't the best time to tell Yuki what she really felt. He was already upset enough.

_I'll just tell him..later.._

She turned away and continued making the stew for Kyo. A exploding sound was heard from the kitchen. It seemed like Kyo had transformed back to his normal form.

"Nnng…" Kyo stumbled down the stairs. He leaned his forehead on the wall and moaned. He started to feel the whole world shake.

"Kyo! No, please don't get up, you'll only feel worse!" Tohru panicked as she ran towards him, grabbing his hand.

"N-No, I'm alright…really," he muttered slowly. His vision began to blur.

"Here sit down," Tohru let him sit on the chair closest to them. Kyo stumbled to the chair and quickly sat down.

"Does the rain always do this to you?" Tohru asked worriedly, putting a hand on Kyo's forehead. Kyo blushed furiously, before nodding.

"Yah..but Tohru, really I'm okay." Kyo muttered, pulling her hand away.

"Are you sure? Here, I made you some stew," Tohru handed Kyo the bowl of soup. There hands brushed against each other making Kyo blush again.

"You look a bit red. I think you have a fever!" Tohru panicked, not realizing that Kyo was actually blushing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the other side of the house, Yuki was watching Tohru happily care for Kyo. He felt so upset seeing Tohru so happy when she was around Kyo. '

_Does Tohru enjoy doing this to me? Always making me feel so lonely….I really like her, but I don't think she realizes how much I love her. She's to busy paying attention to that stupid cat._

"What are we doing here? Eavesdropping?" Shigure popped out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. His head was inches away from Yuki's

"Go away you stupid dog," Yuki snapped, slapping him away in the process.

"You know Yuki, if you like Tohru that much you don't have to eavesdrop on her conversations, you should just go talk to her!" Shigure grinned.

"I said go away you stupid dog!!" Yuki was a bit louder the second time, making Tohru turn towards the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Shigure, you're home. I'm so happy. You see Kyo is sick and I think it's because of the rain," Tohru began rambling.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes meant and there was a malicious glare between the two.

"Well Kyo, I think you should sleep. My poor little flower is probably tired from taking care of you all night," Shigure rambled on.

"Oh no! I'm not tired from taking care of Kyo! I'm actually more than happy to help him out! He's sick and I wouldn't care to stay up all night for him, so don't worry about me!" Tohru declared happily.

Shigure sweat dropped. "Right, but I think Kyo could take care of himself tonight, it's only a small cold," he admitted.

"Right, I guess I'll go to bed now then" Tohru smiled, she turned to look at Yuki and Kyo one last time before heading off to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru blinked a few times before opening her eyes. She sleepily looked at the clock in her bedroom it was late at night and she couldn't go back to sleep. Perhaps it was all the stress about Kyo that made her like that. All the stress about Yuki as well. Her feelings were all mixed up and she didn't know what to do.

_I think I'll go see if we have some sleep medicine._

Tohru slowly made her way downstairs. She was wearing a lime green pajama gown with bright lime green slippers. Her sleek brown hair was tied into a messy bun, and strands of auburn curls were brushing against her face slightly.

She opened the cabinet and glanced at the piles of medication and food. There were no sleeping medicines. Tohru sighed in frustration. She glanced at the window and saw small kitten jumping around outside. She quickly made her way outside and caught the snow colored kitten in her arms.

"aww you're so cute!" Tohru nuzzled the cat.

She peeked upwards, and saw the bright white moon accompanied with the glimmering stars.

She decided to go up onto the roof and was greeted by a familiar sight; there lay Kyo, hands behind his head, with a relaxing, yet happy look plastered on his face. He hadn't noticed Tohru was up there. She warmly approached him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo-"

"dammit Tohru! Don't do that! You're gonna give me a flippin heart attack!" Kyo said with a surprised look on his face, he flinched when he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Kyo! I couldn't sleep and I wanted to check on you to see if you were doing better!" Tohru rambled on with apologies.

"No, it's okay. You just surprised me, and yes. I feel so much better…thanks to you" Kyo muttered softly. He blushed at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful with the night sky. Her eyes were sparkling bright and her face seemed so angelic and mystical.

"Look Kyo! The stars are so bright tonight! Now I know why you come up here all the time!" she said excitedly. She seemed like a little girl pointing at the stars.

Kyo just nodded in agreement. She tugged on to Kyo's sleeve and pointed to another star.

After gazing at the stars for awhile the two laid back and sleepily sighed.

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yeah!?" Tohru opened her eyes again and looked at Kyo curiously.

"What were- what were you and Yuki talking about? He said he wanted to tell you something in private." Kyo muttered shyly.

"Oh yes-right. Umm.." Tohru nervously looked away. "He asked me to the school dance this weekend." she muttered quickly.

"That damn rat did _what_!?" Kyo spat out loudly. Tohru bounced in surprise at his outraged voice.

"Why are you so upset? He just asked me to the school dance," she repeated calmly.

Kyo blushed in shock at what he had just gotten upset about.

"It's just because…I don't know. I kind of wish that…I wished that damn rat wouldn't ask you," Kyo admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because…you deserve someone….better." Kyo mused.

"Like who?" Tohru asked, hoping to get the answer she expected.

Kyo blinked a few times, he put his head down in embarrassment.

"I don't know…just not that damn rat." Kyo replied.

"I still don't know- I still don't know what to tell him. I haven't said yes or no quite yet. I don't want to hurt his feelings in any way. I think I'll say yes. It's just a school dance, it doesn't mean anything." Tohru sauntered on.

"You can say no if you really don't want to go with him." Kyo admitted.

"I still don't know." Tohru said sleepily. She yawned and felt her head drop on Kyo's chest. He blushed furiously when Tohru sighed tiredly.

"I'm sleepy," Tohru yawned.

"Yeah-me too…We should go inside," Kyo replied nervously. He felt warmness fill his whole body was Tohru cuddled up next to Kyo. Her soft brown hair had the scent of fresh strawberries.

"T-Tohru.." Kyo feared that he would do something stupid like capture Tohru's lips in a kiss or something like that.

"Yeah?" she sat up to look at Kyo's ruby colored eyes.

"I just wanted to know…do you like that damn rat?" he asked.

Tohru's eyes widen. She actually did not know the answer to the question. Her face turned bright red.

"Well, I don't know Kyo. I don't know Yuki that well yet. I can't just say that I love him…I don't know," Tohru admitted lamely.

"I was just curious," Kyo replied quickly, he found his hand out of control when he started caressing Tohru's hair. She blushed furiously and let out a small girlish squeal.

"The stars are so pretty Kyo-" she yawned.

"Yeah," Kyo smiled, not even looking at the stars he was looking at Tohru's, bright turquoise colored eyes. He leaned back along with Tohru, her head laid on his chest. She was careful to not hug him so he wouldn't transform. He felt himself flinch in nervousness, but he slowly got used to it and smiled.

"Goodnight," he whispered. Tohru gently yawned and closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review!!!**


	7. Mixed Emotions

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions**

Tohru yawned and her eyes widen when she felt she was rolling off of her bed. No- it wasn't her bed, it was the roof. She gasped as soon as she remembered she was on the roof. She felt her body roll down-she was going to fall! She closed her eyes in fright. Then, she felt strong arms wrap around her, causing her to stop at the edge of the roof. She sighed in relief. There was a loud exploding noise behind her.

"K-Kyo!?" Tohru gasped in surprise. Kyo was in his cat form and he didn't look so happy.

"Is this how you always wake up? You were about to fall!" Kyo said in an angry, but worried tone.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that I fell asleep up here!" Tohru said nervously.

"It's okay- just don't scare me like that again," Kyo sighed.

"Right! I'll be more careful!" Tohru said brightly, she picked up Kyo's cat form and climbed down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To put it bluntly, the morning had horrible weather. It was dark, and ominous, but this didn't stop Yuki from waking up early, to pick fresh strawberries for Tohru. He grabbed each strawberry and smiled when he imagined the look on Tohru's face when he would hand those strawberries to her. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted to make her realize that he was in love with her. He sighed, maybe she won't ever love him.

_Hmm…who would fall in love with someone like me? People always tell me I'm a freak and I can't fit in with others. Tohru will probably end up with that stupid cat. But then again..if she goes to the dance with me...I can make it clear how I feel for her! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breakfast is ready!" a sweet voice from the kitchen shouted. Tohru's eyes widen

"Umm..Shigure? Is someone else making breakfast today?" Tohru asked.

"Oh Tohru! Where were you! We were worried that Kyo kidnapped you! My poor, sweet little flower," Shigure gasped, grabbing Tohru's hand in the process.

"Shut up you stupid dog!" Kyo spat.

"Who's in there Shigure?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Kagura, she came to visit today," Shigure explained.

"K-K-Kagura!? Why the hell is _she_ here!?" Kyo barked.

"Well, you see it's a long story," Shigure explained.

"That's wonderful! We have a visitor today!" Tohru smiled happily.

"Kagura coming here isn't wonderful!" Kyo barked.

"Umm Shigure? Where is Yuki?" Tohru asked, looking around the kitchen trying to spot the rat.

"He went out really early in the morning to check on something. I don't know where he went," Shigure shrugged.

"Oh! I hope he comes back soon or he'll be late for school," Tohru said worriedly.

"Why do you have to be worried for him? It's his own damn fault if he's late," Kyo spat.

"I wonder what he went to go do," Tohru mumbled. Kagura came out of the kitchen with a serene, cheerful smile. The odd thing was, she didn't come running towards Kyo.

"Here, I made you some riceballs," Kagura handed out the riceballs to Tohru.

"Oh! Thank you so much Kagura! I really appreciate it!" Tohru cheerfully grabbed them.

"No problem, I love making them," Kagura admitted. Tohru gazed at the cat shaped riceballs.

"What brings you here today Kagura?" Tohru asked happily. Kyo was leaning against the wall behind them, not wanting Kagura to notice him.

"I wanted to just stop by…to see how things were going," Kagura replied.

"Well, we're fine! You can leave now!" Kyo growled.

"Why does it bother you if I came Kyo? I haven't even hugged you or said a word to you today. Why are you so mad? Just leave if you don't want to see me! I came to visit _Tohru _and_ Yuki_. I never even said anything to you, yet you want me to leave. Have you asked yourself why you want me to leave? Just leave _me_ alone for once, and stop yelling... you'll give me a headache" Kagura pointed out angrily. Tohru's eyes widen. Never had she imagined that one day Kagura would be yelling at Kyo in such an awful way. She seemed...so..different.

Kyo's eyes widen. She seemed so serious, usually she would tackle Kyo and tell him how much she loved him, but today she seemed so serious and angry. His expression soften and he looked down miserably. He didn't know what to say.

Tohru felt awkward as she stood between the two.

"Um..Kyo. I think we should go now. We'll be late for school," Tohru broke the silence.

"Right," Kyo muttered softly.

"See you after school Tohru! Bye-bye!" Kagura happily hugged Tohru. She smiled cheerfully as she waved. Tohru thought it was very unusual of Kagura to be so kind to her. She was usually mad because she thought Tohru would steal Kyo.

"Bye! I'll see you after school Kagura," Tohru happily smiled. She walked out the door with Kyo behind her and they headed off to school.

As soon as they started walking Tohru sensed Kyo was upset about something.

"Is something wrong Kyo?" Kyo's eyes shot open towards Tohru, he sighed.

"Kagura is up to something. I just can't stand her in the house! It makes me feel guilty for everything I've done to her. She usually forgives me and continues loving me and talking about marriage crap. This time…she seemed angry. Dammit! I'm so confused." Kyo admitted.

"Well, maybe she just thinks that you hate her, and she wants to be the same way towards you. Maybe she wants you to feel what it's like to be in her shoes." Tohru blinked and suddenly her eyes widen. "N-nya!! Not that I think your mean or anything Kyo! I was just thinking about Kagura's point of view. I think your amazing! I don't think your rude or mean or any-"

"It's okay..I lose my temper. I could admit that. You know that too, and I don't blame you if you think I'm mean sometimes," Kyo sighed.

"It bothers you that Kagura is mad at you?" Tohru asked suddenly. _Could it be that Kyo likes Kagura..maybe just a little bit? Then if he does…they will probably end up together. Kyo will never love me, I just know it. Oh this is so confusing!_

"For some reason it does bother me. I mean- I usually hate her and I feel so angry when she's around. I don't know what's wrong with me," Kyo sighed lamely.

Tohru put her head down and continued walking, not knowing what to say. They continued walking until they heard footsteps behind them.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki waved his arm around. He seemed out of breath from running.

"Oh Yuki!? Where were you this morning? I was worried," Tohru smiled.

"I was at my secret base, just watering the vegetables." Yuki smiled weakly. He saw Kyo glaring at him as he spoke to Tohru.

"Oh that's great! Did you get something for dinner?" Tohru cheerfully grinned.

"Yes, but it's a surprise," Yuki smiled, grabbing Tohru's hand in the process.

"Okay!" Tohru giggled. Yuki stared at Tohru's beautiful glimmering eyes, and Tohru just blushed. They got awfully close to each other as they spoke.

"Let's get to class or we'll be late." Kyo broke the moment between the two.

"R-r-right!" Tohru nodded her head in agreement.

Yuki sighed in frustration. _Since when does the stupid cat care about being late for class?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During class Tohru felt all the Yuki fan club girls stare at her. Did she do something to upset them? When it was lunch time, she found out why.

Uo and Hana were sitting beside Tohru along with Yuki and Kyo.

"These riceballs look so delicious! Kagura made them especially for us, isn't that nice Yuki?" Tohru unwrapped a napkin that held 4 cat shaped riceballs.

"Yes..but it seems awkward that she wouldn't make some for Kyo," Yuki pointed out. Kyo just grunted in frustration.

"I don't care- everything she makes gets me sick anyways," Kyo spat.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Hana changed the subject.

"The dance is coming up this weekend are you going Tohru?" Hana spoke softly. Tohru felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. She couldn't tell everyone that

she was going with Yuki. She practically choked on her riceball.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom real quickly," Tohru smiled as she left the table. Yuki sighed as he stared at her leave.

_I really want to go with Yuki, but I can't because I still like Kyo! Then again, Yuki is so kind and he was nice enough to ask me to the dance! Oh I don't know what to do!_ Tohru slapped her forehead and sighed.

She entered the restroom and washed her hands, not noticing the three figures staring at her. She heard whispering behind her and jumped in surprise.

"Tohru Honda! We need to talk to you!" Tohru looked behind her and recognized the Prince Yuki fan club president looking right at her.

"M-m-me?" Tohru asked hesitantly pointing a finger to herself.

"Well you are Tohru Honda right?" she muttered rudely . Two other fan club girls appeared from behind the president.

"R-r-right!" Tohru replied nervously. One of the fan girls shoved Tohru against the wall. Tohru gasped in surprise.

"I'll just leave now," Tohru tried to escape from the fight. She didn't even know what they wanted from her.

"You're not going anywhere!" one of them shoved her back to the ground.

"Tell us your relationship with Prince Yuki!"

"We heard rumors he asked you to the school dance!"

"Well, I heard rumors that you _live_ with Prince Yuki!" Tohru's eyes widen, and she look terrified.

"Tell us now!"

"Um…err..please. That's private. I'd rather not tell you," Tohru replied. One of them pushed her painfully against the wall, making Tohru wince in pain.

"Don't get close to him or something horrible will happen to you Tohru!"

"Yeah! Get away from Prince Yuki!"

"_You _are not dancing with Yuki! Got it?" The other girl snarled.

"O-o-okay," Tohru replied lamely, trying to run away from the painful situtation. She wasn't even thinking what she was saying.

Tohru's eyes widen when she felt one of them snatch her hair tightly. She practically screamed in pain.

_Oh mom..what do I do!? This hurts so much, and I didn't even do anything. I wish Uo or Hana would just show up right now!_

She felt her ribbons in her hair being pulled out violently. Then she was shoved to the ground once more, her face was forced against the ground.

"Come on, let's go before that psychic friend of hers shows up!" one of the fan girls said worriedly.

"Don't you dare tell Prince Yuki about this, or we'll definatley hurt you!" The fan girls all muttered angrily. Tohru felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Didn't you already hurt me enough?" she muttered softly. She winced as she felt pain all over her body. She had blood and scratches on her face.

_What did I do wrong!? How did they find out that I live with Yuki!? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Will Tohru change her mind and not go with Yuki because of the fangirls? What will happen to her and Kyo? What will happen to Kagura?**

**Read on to find out! And please review, reviews really give me inspiration! Thank you!**


	8. Painful Choices

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 8: Painful Choices **

Tohru laid in the ground of the restroom she was crying out loud as tears streamed down her cheeks. She closed her hand in a fist and tried to pick herself up, but she was to hurt to even try that. She laid in the ground crying in pain emotionally and physically. She didn't know what to do, or say to Yuki when she saw him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder why Miss Honda is taking so long?" Yuki wondered out loud.

"Yeah I know, she doesn't usually take this long. Maybe something happened to her," Kyo mused.

"You two sound like old ladies worrying for Tohru like that. She must be talking to someone. I'm sure she won't make us wait that long," Uo replied.

Hana stayed silent and continued eating. After a short while everyone was finished with their lunch.

"Ugh I can't take it anymore. Tohru is taking a long time, I'm going to check on her," Uo finally spoke up.

"Yes, I'm sensing bad electric signals," Hana mused.

Yuki shot an awkward look towards Hana. They practically ran towards the bathroom leaving Kyo and Yuki sitting at the lunch table by themselves.

"Shouldn't we go too?" Kyo stared at Yuki lamely.

"We can't go in the girls restroom you stupid cat," Yuki pointed out.

"Nya! I didn't mean that you damn rat! I meant, just- wait outside," Kyo corrected.

Yuki sighed as he crumpled up what was left of his lunch and chucked it to the trash can.

"I'll just wait here," Yuki muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo and Hana entered the restroom, alarmed to see there was a crowd inside.

"Who is that! Someone call the nurse!"

"I wonder what happened!"

"Is that Tohru?"

As soon as they heard Tohru's name they squeezed through the crowd.

"Tohru!" they both gasped in unison. Tohru was unconscious in the ground, scratches all over her face and she looked like she was in horrible pain. Her hair was a mess, her coffee colored hair was everywhere, and her ribbons that were once tied in her hair seemed to have been tore out.

"What happened!" Uo said fearfully, she came running to Tohru and frantically shaking her unconscious body.

"We don't know, my friend and I just came in the bathroom and she was already unconscious," one of the girls pointed out.

"The nurse is coming!" one of the other girls yelled. A stubby lady with short, golden colored hair and bright blue eyes came running through.

"What happened!" she huffed. Hana and Uo stayed by Tohru's side as the nurse lifted Tohru from the ground.

"I'll go tell the prince what happened, and you stay with Tohru okay?" Uo suggested. Hana just nodded her head in agreement.

Everything happened in a split second, Tohru was immediately sent to the nurse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What!"_ Kyo growled in outrage.

"I don't know who did that myself, she just seemed horrible. I'm sure someone beat her up, but who would do that to sweet Tohru?" Uo sighed impatiently.

They were waiting outside the nurse's office as Tohru slept inside.

"I can't believe someone would do this to her," Yuki muttered in frustration.

Hana slowly walked out of the nurse's office with a deadpan expression on her face. She sat down next to Uo without saying anything.

"So? How is she?" Uo asked impatiently.

"Well, she's still sleeping and the nurse told us to go back to class. She said Tohru would be fine," Hana replied slowly.

"So should we head back?" Yuki asked unsurely.

"I'm not leaving," Hana replied flatly.

"Then I guess I'm not leaving either," Uo shrugged.

"Alright, then…I'll stay too," Yuki muttered softly.

"Dammit! Fine, I'll stay too," Kyo sighed.

"Nobody asked you to stay," Yuki spat. Kyo just grunted in frustration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Huh? What happened..I'm so tired. Wha? I'm at the nurse! Oh right..Those fan girls really beat me up. I have to remind myself to get lessons for fighting with Kyo. Hehe. Oh mom, I don't think I would ever get the guts to hit someone! That would be terrible. Fighting doesn't solve anything. But what do I tell Uo and Hana? What do I tell Yuki? I have to get away from him or else the fan girls will do something worse…I don't know what to do._

Tohru opened her eyes and yawned. She felt pain fall over all her body as she tried to sit up.

"Oh Miss Tohru Honda you're awake! You gave us quite a scare in the bathroom, dear. Your friends are waiting outside, do you think you are ready to leave?" The nurse asked politely.

"Um..I think I'll be okay. Thank you so much," Tohru bowed her head and smiled. Tohru looked at the many sets of bandages around her legs and hands. Then, she felt a big white bandage around her forehead. _Wow! Was I hurt that bad? And she said my friends are outside..oh..what do I tell them.._

"Dear, what happened to you in there?" the nurse asked.

Tohru's eyes widen in fear.

"Excuse me, I'll be late for class!" she answered quickly, snatching her bag. She quietly opened the door and peered through the hallway. There they where, Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and Hana all sitting down together in silence. Tohru sighed.

_I'll take the other way back to class so they won't ask questions. I have to think of something to tell them eventually, but not now. _She ran towards the other side of the school and took a different route back to her class._ Oh..I feel terrible for leaving them to wait like that…….._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been waiting for 2 hours dammit!!," Kyo sighed impatiently as he sunk in his seat.

"Maybe Tohru isn't okay, maybe she's worse than we think…" Uo cried worriedly.

"I'll go check," Yuki muttered softly, as he entered the nurse's office.

He politely went up to the nurse and smiled.

"Um..did Miss Honda wake up yet?" he muttered softly.

"What? She woke up hours ago, I told her you guys were waiting outside," the nurse replied in a puzzled tone. Yuki felt the world spin.

"um..okay..thanks," he muttered slowly. He walked outside with a deadpan expression plastered on his face.

"The nurse said Miss Honda left hours ago." Yuki sighed in a puzzled tone.

"_What!? _And the nurse didn't even bother to tell her we were waiting outside for her?" Kyo growled in frustration.

"Actually, she did tell Tohru we were waiting…" Yuki mumbled.

"Tohru wouldn't just leave us like that. Something is definitely wrong," Uo muttered.

"Let's just go back to class," Kyo sighed.

"Yes, lets go back," Hana replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru found herself gazing at the door, just waiting for Yuki and the others to come back. She felt terrible that 2 hours had passed and that they still had not noticed she had already left. The worse part was, she still didn't have a good story to tell them what happened. In a sudden instant, Kyo slammed the classroom door open and grunted angrily to his seat. Tohru hid her face with a book.

"Sorry we were at the nurse's office," Yuki muttered lamely.

"I don't believe all of you were hurt. Do you have a real excuse for skipping class for 2 hours?" the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really," Uo replied.

"Then you all get detention after class," the teacher muttered darkly. Yuki sighed and fell to his seat.

Tohru felt even worse when she felt Kyo staring at her, trying to make signs to catch her attention. He sat behind her, and Yuki sat across from her. Uo sat in front of her and Hana sat at the other side of the room.

Uo turned around and gave Tohru an awkward look.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Tohru ignored her question.

She buried her face in her book and nervously flipped the pages.

"Tohru!" Kyo started whispering her name. She flipped another page, pretending to read her book.

"Tohru!" Kyo whispered in a angry tone. He lost his temper and ripped a large piece of paper from his notebook. He crumpled the paper up and chucked it at Tohru. As soon as he threw it, he regretted what he had done.

Tohru squealed a loud as the crumpled paper hit her head. Not that it was painful, she was just surprised.

"stupid cat," Yuki muttered.

Tohru turned to look at Kyo for one instant, and then she turned back to her book.

"Tohru!" Kyo muttered angrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Tohru raced to be the first one out the door before anyone would talk to her. She successfully fled the room and sighed in relief as soon as she was outside. All of them had detention, so there was no risk of anyone talking to her until the evening when Yuki and Kyo returned home. She knew both of them were worried and angry about her.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Tohru…"

She gasped and open her eyes to meet two set of bright purple orbs. She gasped. Yuki was so close to her, she felt herself blush, and for the first time, he called her _Tohru_ instead of _Miss Honda_.

"What happened? Why are you acting like this?" Yuki muttered softly, cupping Tohru's chin.

"How did you get out of detention?" Tohru asked nervously.

"He just had to show those pretty eyelashes of his and beg for the teacher to let us leave," Kyo muttered calmly.

"Kyo!?" Tohru gasped.

"Dammit! Just tell us what happened! Who did this to you? I'll beat them up and make sure they never touch you again!" Kyo growled.

"I-" Tohru gazed away to the corner of her eye were she saw the Yuki fan club girls making there way towards the hall. Tohru's eyes widen in horror.

"Tohru? What happened tell us please?" Hana and Uo were behind Yuki.

Yuki had his hands locked on Tohru's wrists, there was no way to escape, and the fan club girls were getting closer.

_Oh no! What do I do…_

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru squealed. Yuki gave her a puzzled look.

"Really Yuki, I'm sorry!" she squealed as she kicked Yuki painfully in the stomach. Yuki let go of her hands and Tohru ran away.

"Tohru!!" Uo and Hana gasped in unison. Kyo found himself chasing after her, and Yuki stood in shock clutching his stomach.

"Tohru?" he whispered painfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no! What will happen to Tohru and Yuki? What will Kyo think?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Please review! It gives me inspiration to write more! Thanks!**


	9. Complete Chaos

_**Battle for a Riceball**_

**Chapter 9: Complete Chaos**

Tohru felt her face draining color as she ran off towards the entrance of the school. She felt the whole world spin.

"I can't believe I just kicked him!" Tohru cried out loud. She ran faster, she didn't even know where she would go, but she continued running. She knew Kyo was chasing after her so she had to hurry.

"Dammit Tohru come back!" his voice sounded so close, she closed her eyes and ran faster.

_What's the big deal if I just tell them? Ugh..I can't because then Kyo would kill the fan girls..if I tell Yuki he would just get mad and want to talk to them and then the fan girls will do something "worse" What if the fan girls do something to my friends! I don't know what to do._

Tohru felt like she was going to fall, she was so tired of running. She sank to her knees with a miserable look on her face. She fearfully turned to look behind her.

"Tohru!" Kyo was racing towards her. She just closed her eyes in defeat. She knew she couldn't outrun Kyo, so what was the point in even trying?

"Dammit Tohru!" Kyo stopped beside her, trying to catch his breath.

"Kyo…" Tohru sighed, she didn't know what to do- or say. Kyo shot her a cold stare and Tohru put her head down in shame. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the nearest wall, making her squeal.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo muttered, his breath brushed against Tohru's face. He saw her innocent face, it seemed like she was going to cry.

"I don't know..I'm being dumb like always," she admitted. Her lips trembled because of the tone of voice Kyo was using.

"J-Just tell me what happened to you," Kyo demanded.

Tohru flinched.

"If I tell you..will you promise to not do anything or hurt anyone?" Tohru asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. Kyo sighed and nodded his head. He didn't care what the conditions were, he just wanted to know what happened.

"Well, it's kind of about Yuki. I need to avoid him as much as I can. Or a "certain" someone will keep harassing me at school, and I can't tell you who it is because I'm scared you would want to kill them or something, but don't worry about me, I can defend myself! I won't let this hap-" Kyo put a hand on top of her mouth to keep her from rambling.

"Stop it. There you go again following other people's orders. What's the big deal if you just tell me!" he growled angrily.

"It's okay Kyo, it's not important. I won't let them hurt me again! I just need to go home and rest, okay?" Tohru smiled confidently.

"_Them? _You mean there is more than one? Tohru just tell me dammit! Who did that to you?" Kyo growled impatiently.

Tohru picked up her bag and smiled.

"Don't worry about it okay?" she whispered. She started to walk away as she put her head down in shame.

_I'm such a bad liar! I can't stand up for myself..and I do need to worry about it! I'm scared to go to school and bump into the Yuki fan girls again…_

Kyo froze in shock. She was a horrible liar. She told him everything would be okay, but he knew they could harm her again. He didn't like seeing her like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru stayed in her room for most of the afternoon. Kagura left early and Yuki and Kyo paced around the kitchen.

"She said it was because of you, you damn rat!" Kyo argued.

"Well she won't even come down stairs so I can't talk to her you stupid cat," Yuki muttered.

"Well she has to come down eventually to make dinner," Kyo pointed out.

Right in the middle of their conversation Tohru raced to the kitchen, both Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances.

"I'll talk to her this time you stupid cat. Stay out of the converstaiton," Yuki whispered.

"TOHRU!!!!!!!!!" Shigure's voice was heard from the kitchen. Yuki winced at the earsplitting sound of Shigure's screaming.

"My sweet dear flower! Who did this to you!" Shigure looked at the bandages that covered most of Tohru's body.

"Don't worry Shigure! I'm fine, I was just being clumsy and silly again," Tohru giggled.

Shigure's sweat dropped.

"I don't that could happen in a simple, clumsy fall Tohru," he replied with a more serious tone.

"Well, I guess it can! Just don't worry about me," Tohru smiled.

"Tell me when dinner's ready," Shigure hopped back to his room.

"Right!" Tohru smiled. She continued to stir the soup while looking around the kitchen. Her eyes landed in a flyer in front of the fridge.

_School Dance_

_Friday at 9pm-12pm _

Tohru stood frozen in shock. Friday was tomorrow and she couldn't go with Yuki because of the fan girls. She felt dizzy.

"What am I going to tell him?" she whispered to herself.

At that moment Yuki came into the kitchen, his eyes wide open and looking straight at Tohru.

"Ah! Ny- Yuki!" she cried in surprise, dropping the napkin in her hand.

"Tohru," he sighed huskily, walking towards her.

Tohru's ears perked up as he uttered only one word that made her go into blush overdrive. Hearing Yuki say "Tohru" instead of "Miss Honda" always made her blush.

"Y-y-yes!?" she lowered her head down, she was about to walk away before Yuki grabbed her wrist.

"why are you acting like this? Please…stop." he muttered slowly.

"Yuki," Tohru sniffed, she look like she was about cry. Yuki's expression soften he wished that at that moment he could hug her without consequences. Instead he pressed his palms into the wall behind her, keeping her out of touch, but near.

"Don't kick me again, okay?" Yuki teased playfully.

Tohru shook her head violently.

"I'm so sorry! I hope that didn't hurt Yuki!" Tohru rambled on with apologies.

"It's okay," Yuki was so close to her face that she couldn't help to blush even more.

"Just tell me who hurt you and I won't ask anymore questions," Yuki whispered.

"Well, I don't want to cause more commotion about this so I might as well tell you. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk today. You probably hate me now, don't you? And Kyo too..he's been so nice and I just keep running away from him. I just didn't want him to hurt the people bothering me," Tohru replied.

"Who is it?" Yuki's voice sounded more demanding.

"It's your fan club. They got annoyed because they heard rumors that I live with you and that your taking me to the dance," Tohru sighed miserably.

Yuki's bright purple eyes widen in shock.

"They did that to you?" he repeated in astonishment.

"Yes..But please don't do anything to them! They won't do it again, I won't let them! Just please..don't do anything to them," Tohru repeated in fear.

Yuki was still speechless, he felt his face draining color. He finally understood why Tohru didn't want to tell him. Now he felt extremely guilty for everything that happened to her. Everything bad that happened to her today was _his_ fault.

"I'm so sorry," Yuki muttered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead against hers. Tohru could feel his breath in her ear. She blushed furiously, she hadn't been that close to Yuki in her whole life, but it felt wonderful and it sent butterflies into her stomach. In a matter of seconds, Yuki turned into a rat. Torhu caught him in her hands and smiled.

"It's not your fault silly! I should have been more careful," Tohru giggled, petting the little rat.

"I wish I could teach the fan girls a lesson for you Tohru," he mumbled.

"Yuki! Please don't! I'm sure they'll leave me alone now!" Tohru replied fearfully.

"Yeah, but I still wanted to take you to the dance," he mumbled.

Tohru giggled and she blushed again.

"I'll be more than happy to go with you! I'll just forget what those fan girls said to me! I'll defend myself!" she beamed. She hugged the little rat against her cheek.

"Thank you Miss Honda…and I'm sorry that this happened to you today. I promise I won't let them hurt you," he muttered. Tohru's smile fell, and she pouted a little.

"Please call me Tohru! I like it like that better," Tohru blushed.

"Okay..Tohru," Yuki smiled.

"Well, I better get dinner ready! Shigure is probably starving!" Tohru headed back to stirring the soup.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The truth is..I am actually really scared to see what happens if I go with Yuki to the dance, but I have to be brave! I can't let those fan girls boss me around! I've made up my mind, and I'm going with Yuki to the dance!_

Tohru started to form a rat shaped riceball in her hands as she sang a song.

She heard footsteps coming near her, she gasped in surprise when she felt someone give her a tight bear hug.

"K-Kagura!? What are you doing here!?" Tohru asked in surprise.

"I heard what happened to you and I came running back! Are you okay Tohru!? I even came with Momiji and Hatori so he can give you a checkup!" Kagura replied.

Kyo appeared from the kitchen with the cutest frown on his face.

"Why is Momiji here?" he growled with an irritated tone.

"They came with me. Do you have a problem with that Kyo?" Kagura replied flatly.

Tohru sighed. Kagura was still "fighting" with Kyo by ignoring him. Even though it didn't seem like it, it really bothered Kyo.

"I just get a headache with his annoying voice. What the hell is Hatori doing here!?" Kyo snarled.

"Haa-san!! Are you here for one of Tohru's special dinners!?" Shigure hopped in circles around Hatori. Tohru just giggled.

"Actually, I just came to check if Tohru was alright. I see she's doing fine so we should head back. Akito will be angry if I take to long," Hatori simply stated.

"Yes you should head back. I'm really sorry for the trouble! Thank you so much for worrying about me," Tohru replied gratefully.

"Aww! Hatori! I want to stay with Tohruuuuu!" Momiji complained.

"Yes Haa-san! Don't leave me! I barely even get to see you!" Shigure attacked Hatori into a hug.

"Get away," Hatori pushed Shigure away.

"Awww. Haa-san! You're a cruel seahorse!" Shigure put on a fake pout.

"Argh! Shut up everyone! Your giving me a headache," Kyo growled.

"You just want us to leave because you want to talk to Tohru _alone_! You like her don't you Kyo!?" Momiji giggled.

"Shut up!" Kyo growled, his cheeks going red.

"Stupid cat you're giving me a headache stop yelling!" Yuki snapped.

"Waaaaaah! Kyo stop hitting me!" Momiji complained as Kyo slapped the little bunny.

"Momiji, please quiet down." Yuki's voice was as quiet and calm as always.

Everything was total chaos. Tohru had swirls in her eyes. She started to form more riceballs in her hands.

"I guess I'll need a bit more riceballs than I planned right? You guys should stay for dinner," Tohru smiled.

"Oh! Tohru these look delicious!" Momiji hopped up and down.

"Why are they rat shaped?" Kyo commented angirly.

"Oh Kyo! I don't mean anything by that! I just wanted to change because-" Tohru didn't finish before Kagura interuppted.

"The rat is better than the cat," Kagura muttered.

Kyo's eyes widen, he had never felt so rejected from Kagura in his life. Tohru could feel how upset he was getting.

"That's not true, I think they are both equally special!" Tohru smiled. Kyo managed a weak smile back at Tohru.

"Ah! Who cares what shape the damn riceballs are anyway. I want to eat that stupid rat riceball right there!" Kyo growled.

Momiji hopped up and down the whole house.

"Momiji please calm down," Yuki cried.

"Is that a cow outside?" Momiji peered out the window. Tohru gasped.

"It's Hatsuharu!"

"What the hell is he doing out there!?" Kyo snapped.

"He probably got lost again," Yuki laughed.

There was a loud poof followed by a gasp from Tohru, who quickly turned away.

"What the hell is going on! There isn't some kind of party Shigure planned without us knowing right? I mean, why is everyone coming here!?" Kyo growled.

"Hey, I got lost again so I just came here. What are you guys all doing here?" Haru asked in his casual tone.

_Wow..I don't think I have enough dinner for all of them…_ Tohru's eyes swirled in circles.

"It's Tohru she got hurt but she's okay now," Kagura simply stated.

"Oh I see," Haru nodded his head.

"Didja hear!? Didja hear!? The school dance is tomorrow! Tohru will you come to the dance with me!" Momiji bounced up and down. Tohru just gave him a nervous smile.

"Sorry Momiji, she can't. She already said I can take her, right Tohru?" Haru joked.

Kyo's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Don't make plans for her!" he snapped.

"What are you taking her Kyo? Sorry I didn't know she was taken. Come on, Tohru don't tell me you are going to the dance with _Kyo! _Don't you rather go by yourself instead of having him go with you?" Haru muttered. Kyo shot Haru a cold stare.

"Um..actually I'm not-" Tohru stammered in her words.

"Perfect! Than you can come with me right Tohru!? It'll be fun!" Momiji beamed.

"She's going with me," Yuki muttered making the room go silent.

Kyo sighed. He hoped that Tohru would reject Yuki, but he was wrong.

_Maybe Tohru really has feelings for Yuki... Dammit! it always happens._

_The rat wins again. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**haha the end wasn't really a cliffhanger, it was more like jumbled up chaos. Well, what will the fan girls do next? And what is going to happen at the dance? Please review:) Thank you for all the reviews I'm getting they really inspire me and cheer me up:) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. Let's Dance

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 10: Let's dance!**

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

**I'm going on vacation from JUNE 5****TH****- JUNE 18****TH**** I can't update until June 18****th****. I'm sorry! I leave the story in suspense for now! I hope you are enjoying it!**

**-------------------------------**

The room went silent. Kyo gloomily looked away and Haru and Momiji just stared at the prince.

Momiji frowned. "Aww! I wanted to go with Tohru!" he complained.

"That's odd.. Yuki is the last person I thought would go with Tohru," Haru mused.

"Yeah, who would want to dance with that damn rat anyways?" Kyo muttered. His comment offended Tohru, she looked away in panic to meet her eyes with Yuki's.

"Don't be talking Kyo, nobody would want to go with you! You're so mean!" Momiji whimpered.

"Argh! Whatever! I don't think I'm going to that stupid dance anyways!" he growled, walking away from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…._

It was almost time for the dance, and Tohru stood in front of the mirror spinning around with her bright blue dress. She looked radiant and beautiful, she jumped up and down in excitement. Her hair was tied up in a bun and two strands of her coffee colored hair were still down. She had a beautiful blue bow around her hair. She smiled happily.

_I'm so excited to go! But..Kyo..I don't know what I did to upset him..he looked so, angry. He hasn't even talked to me at all today. _

Tohru frowned as she walked down the stairs. She scanned the kitchen, but nobody was down there.

Shigure popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! My beautiful flower! You look so beautiful and radiant tonight!" Shigure hopped up and down.

"hehe..thank you," Tohru giggled.

"I'm excited for you, but I'm also upset that I'll be alone tonight," Shigure wept.

Tohru cocked her head in confusion.

"Alone? What do you mean alone? I though Kyo would be staying with you," Tohru mused.

"Well, that was the plan. Until he just changed his mind," Shigure shrugged.

Tohru's eyes beamed, "Does that mean he's going to the dance!?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I believe he said he had nothing better to do so he was going," Shigure muttered.

"That's great! Oh! But do you have enough dinner for tonight Shigure!?" Tohru panicked.

"Don't worry, you made some riceballs remember? That's enough for me Tohru," Shigure nodded his head.

"Okay, but if you need anything just tell me okay!?" Tohru smiled.

"Don't worry about me Tohru! I'll just call Ha-san to keep me company! Or maybe I should call Aya too!" Shigure smirked.

"Okay! Well, I better leave now. I promised Uo and Hana I would be there early," Tohru replied.

"Have fun Tohru! Be safe!" Shigure smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru…" Uo looked up at Tohru in a serious way.

"Yes?" Tohru cocked her head in confusion.

"What happened to you? You never told us you just kicked the prince in the stomach and ran off. What the heck happened to you?" Uo muttered in an angry tone.

"Um! Oh! Don't worry about it! I-I already told them…so I might as well tell you too. You see the fan girls got mad at me for hanging around Yuki so much. So-" Tohru began rambling.

"So they beat you up," Uo finished for her.

"Yes..but please don't do anything to them! I'm okay really!" Tohru mumbled.

Hana sighed in frustration.

"Let's not let our sweet Tohru get hurt again," Hana said worriedly.

"I won't! I'll defend myself next time, so don't worry!" Tohru smiled contently.

"Sure you will, and we'll be there for you next time," Uo replied.

"By the way you both look amazing tonight!" Tohru pointed out.

Uo had a dark blue dress that was all glittery and went down to her ankles. Her hair was in curls and she had bright blue high heels. Hana had a black dress that had white flowers all over it and it reached up to her knees. Her hair was down and it was straightened.

"Thank you Tohru, you look beautiful tonight," Hana pointed out.

Torhu smiled, "Thanks!"

"So where is the Prince?" Uo scanned the dance room. It was decorated beautifully. The area was huge and filled with flowers. There was a fountain of fruit punch as well. Outside there was a beautiful garden with several colorful batches of flowers. There was a corner of the garden filled with Yuki's pictures, made by the fan girls.

There was a elegant decorated table that held the food and beverages. At the back was a DJ booth. The middle area was considered the dancing area and along the sides were benches placed for people to rest in or to just socialize. There were colorful lights, even outside in the garden giving everything a warm glow.

"He said he was coming, but I guess I came to early," Tohru mused. People started coming in. There were couples and squealing girls looking for dates.

The first song of the night started with a dance song. People were hopping and going crazy in the dance floor. Tohru kept glancing back at the entrance door wondering why Yuki was taking so long.

She spotted a figure by the door heading towards the garden. Tohru's eyes beamed.

_I think that was Yuki!_

"I'll be right back! I want to go to the garden real quick," Tohru excused herself. Uo and Hana just shrugged.

"Okay, we'll wait here," Uo replied.

Tohru ran towards the garden, a large smile plastered on her face.

It was already pretty late, and the night sky was beautiful. Tohru looked at the stars in awe. She quietly made her way towards the garden and gasped in surprise when she saw a group of boys talking.

Kyo, Haru, and Momiji where sitting beside a batch of flowers. She hid behind a batch of flowers so they wouldn't see her.

"Where's Yuki? Wasn't he coming with Tohru?" Momiji asked suddenly. He was wearing a cute tuxedo that was fit for his size. His top hat had a figure of a little bunny on it.

"He said he still couldn't decide what to wear, so he was going to be a few minutes late," Kyo explained flatly. He had a black tuxedo with a red tie and a rose at the corner.

"You look sad Kyo," Haru pointed out. He had his regular outfit on. A white shirt with black pants.

"I'm not sad! I just can't believe that damn rat is keeping Tohru waiting!" Kyo muttered.

"I bet your sad Tohru didn't want to dance with you!" Momiji teased.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Kyo pushed Momiji to the ground.

"Wah! Kyo stop hitting me!" Momiji complained. Tohru tried to hold it in, but she giggled. Everyone stopped in silence.

"Was it me or did someone hear some laughing?" Haru mused.

Tohru sweat dropped.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Tohru appeared from her hiding spot.

Kyo's eyes widen, she looked so beautiful tonight. He just turned away in anger.

"Tohru! You look so pretty Tohru!" Momiji smiled.

"hehe..thank you," Tohru blushed.

"So Yuki is keeping you waiting? He told me he was coming really soon," Haru replied.

"That's a relief! I thought he changed his mind about coming," Tohru admitted.

Kyo stood silent, his hair covering his eyes. He didn't even look at Tohru anymore, it would be to painful. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he felt to uneasy about it. Tohru probably loved Yuki anyways….

Tohru quietly glanced at Kyo, he looked so handsome! She squealed in her mind.

A figure popped out of nowhere behind them.

"There you are Tohru." a calm voice behind her whispered.

Tohru turned around and smiled.

"Yuki!" she squealed. He had a black tuxedo on with a royal blue tie, with a rose on it, almost exactly the same as Kyo's.

"You look beautiful Tohru," Yuki blushed as he whispered that into he ear. Tohru went to blush overdrive.

"thank you," she whispered back.

"Let's go inside, its cold out here. You might get a cold," Yuki grabbed her hand and headed towards the door. Tohru shot one last glance at Kyo. He seemed upset, he looked at the ground without even saying a word to her.

"Yuki, is Kyo mad at me? He looks upset," Tohru mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry about him, just have fun tonight okay?" Yuki kissed her hand.

"Right, I'll will have fun with you here," she blushed.

"I'm going to get some fruit punch you wait here," Yuki whispered.

"Okay! Thanks!" Tohru smiled cheerfully.

Tohru scanned the area to see if she could spot Uo and Hana in the crowd.

Out of nowhere, Tohru felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her fiercely outside towards the garden. Tohru's eyes widen as she was pulled outside by a figure. She squealed in pain as the figure pulled her over towards a corner. From the light of the moon, Tohru saw that it was one of the Yuki fan girls. Tohru was pinned against the wall with nowhere to run.

"Nya! What do you want?" Tohru asked, rubbing her wrist in pain.

"We told you not to go to the dance with Prince Yuki!" the president of the club barked.

Tohru flinched. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, he asked me and I didn't want to be rude," she mumbled.

"Poor Tohru Honda! We warned you but you disobeyed us," one of the other fan girls said darkly.

"We wanted to dance with Yuki!" the other fan girl protested.

"Just leave me alone, please!" Tohru had tears in her eyes.

"How about you leave Prince Yuki alone!" the fan girl slapped Tohru across the face. Tohru cried out in pain. She had a big red mark across her tear stained face.

"stop it…please," she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She turned away in pain, wincing while another fan girl kicked her. She clenched her teeth and cried again.

"Dammit! Leave her alone!!" a voice from far away shouted. It sounded so much like Kyo's voice. Tohru opened her eyes and tried to look at the figure in front of her.

"Kyo!" she mumbled before tumbling to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru could cringed at the sound of her name. She opened her eyes to see Kyo looking angrier than ever.

"You promised me they wouldn't pick on you again," he muttered.

"I didn't know…." she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"dammit, but that's not important right now…How do you feel?" Kyo asked.

"I'm fine Kyo. Thank you so much. You came at just the right time," she couldn't help it, she tackled Kyo into a hug, his cheeks turned bright red.

"Thank you soooo much Kyo!" she cuddled the cat.

As soon as he transformed back, Tohru looked back at Kyo in fear.

"What did you do to them?" she asked fearfully.

"I didn't hurt them or anything. As much as I wanted to, I just screamed at them," Kyo admitted.

"That's good. I was afraid you had killed them," Tohru giggled.

"I promise you they won't pick on you again," Kyo smiled.

"Oh! But I probably kept Yuki waiting! He's probably still inside wondering where I went! I better go tell him!" Tohru panicked.

"Who cares about that damn rat," Kyo felt his jealousy rise a bit.

"Thank you for saving me Kyo! Really thank you so much. I'm so dumb I don't deserve you to come to my rescue all the time, but thank you. I really have to go or else Yuki will be worried!" Tohru replied.

Tohru got up, but she felt a hand around her wrist.

"T-Tohru..before you go," Kyo felt a blush overdrive as he leaned his face closer to hers.

Tohru stared wide eyed she knew what would happen next, his lips touched hers. She felt her heart almost flying out of her chest, and her pulse was thudding in her ears. His lips were very warm and soft, a tingling sensation ran down her back again.

"sorry," Kyo muttered before walking away. Tohru stood in shock, she stayed in the same spot for a few minutes before walking back inside the dance room without saying a word.

_I can't believe Kyo just did that…I don't know what to think about that, but I actually liked it…ugh I'm so confused! But I have to find Yuki right now!_

"Yuki!" she spotted Yuki in the corner of the room sitting alone, his head down.

She ran towards him and pulled him to a corner where nobody could see them.

"Yuki, I-I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Tohru whispered.

Yuki looked so gloomy, he wrapped he cupped her face and looked at her awkwardly.

"Tohru…what happened to you?" he asked her in a serious tone. Tohru's eyes widen. She didn't think he could see the red spot on her face from the painful slap she received. She told him the story and Yuki just stood there, with a deadpan expression, listening to her.

"I'm so sorry…This is all my fault. I can't take it anymore. If you keep hanging around me you'll just get hurt. You probably hate me now don't you?" Yuki put his head down in shame. Tohru could see that Yuki's eyes were welling up with tears.

"No! Not at all Yuki!" she felt panic rise over her voice she wanted to hug, him without him transforming.

"Yuki, I don't think that at all. Actually, I'm really happy to have someone in my life like you! You're amazing! I don't care if I get hurt as long as I can be with _you_!" Tohru said in a serious, yet cheerful tone.

"thank you," he whispered, his face was so close to hers she blushed. Tohru's eyes widen, she was having déjà vu as she realized their lips were touching. Yuki deepened the kiss, pinning her against the wall. Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck. He didn't want the moment to end, he gave her a passionate kiss before breaking away.

Tohru blushed as she stared into Yuki's bright purple eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just making everything worse.." Yuki went to panic mode.

"No Yuki! I'm happy, really!" Tohru smiled. She wrapped her hands around Yuki's neck and smiled.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked cheerfully.

_Oh no..Two kisses in one day. And the worse part is I enjoyed both of them! I'm so greedy and selfish! I have to decide who I truly love…._Tohru pushed those thoughts away when Yuki nodded happily.

"Let's dance," he smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I added both kyoxTohru and YukixTohru scences in one chapter! Hehe. **

**Hope you liked it! Keep reading to find out who Tohru picks!**

**AUTHOURS NOTE (again, just in case you didn't see it)**

**I'm going on vacation from JUNE 5****TH****- JUNE 18****TH**** I can't update until June 18****th****. I'm sorry! I leave the story in suspense for now! I hope you are enjoying it!**


	11. It's all my fault

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 11: It's all my fault**

_After the dance the days went by flying. We had so many exams at school and what happened at the dance that night, soon got out of Kyo and Yuki's heads. I still remember…I guess that's kind of why they haven't been talking to me lately. Kyo has been awfully awkward these days and so has Yuki. They are acting so tense! I wonder if it's my fault! I really hope not….._

"Tohru are you alright? You seem to be spacing out again," Shigure pointed out.

"huh!? Oh yes! Sorry, I'm just thinking about the upcoming school exams," Tohru lied.

"Ah school exams, I remember those. Don't stress out Tohru, or you'll get a fever again," Shigure reminded her.

"Right! I'll try not too," Tohru smiled confidently. Yuki and Kyo came downstairs with angry expressions on their faces. Tohru imagined they were probably fighting again, but then the thoughts that it was her fault came back to her head. She frowned and put her head down in shame.

"Are you guys hungry?" Tohru asked with a fake cheerful tone.

"No," they both sighed in unison.

"o-okay..I'm going upstairs to wash up and get ready for school," Tohru replied in a sad tone. She hurried upstairs and headed towards her room. Things had changed between everyone. Kyo and Yuki had gotten angrier more often, and Tohru felt sad every time they were fighting. She sighed in confusion and recounted all the events of them fighting. As soon as she was in her school uniform she left to go to school without even waiting for Kyo or Yuki like she usually did.

_I'll probably only make them even angrier if they walk me to school….I always give everyone trouble._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, I noticed that the prince didn't walk you to school today…. Is he sick or something?" Uo suddenly asked. It was lunchtime at school and Tohru was taken by surprise that Uo had actually noticed that she walked alone in the morning.

Tohru's eyes got wider.

"N-n-no! I just felt like walking alone today! He's okay," she replied abruptly.

"I see….but why would you want to walk alone? Are you guys in a fight or something? I'm sensing tense electric signals from the three of you," Hana asked worriedly.

"In a fight? Of course not! We're fine! I guess we've all just been worrying about the upcoming exams," Tohru laughed nervously.

"There they are," Hana pointed at Kyo as he walked towards them.

"Oh! Hello Kyo!" Tohru waved happily.

"Yeah, hi," Kyo replied lamely.

"Hi Yuki!" Tohru smiled.

"Hello Tohru," he replied in his gentle tone.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Hana happily pointed something out.

"Look, they are selling riceballs today. Let's go get some." she smiled.

"I'll get some too!" Uo replied.

"Would you like me to buy you some Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Oh no! It's okay I'm not that hungry today. I'll just wait here with Yuki and Kyo," Tohru cheerfully replied.

As soon as Hana and Uo were gone the awkward silence returned.

Tohru stared back at Yuki and Kyo repeatedly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Um…look I need to say something," Tohru broke the silence uncomfortably.

Kyo and Yuki shot up to look at her with an awkward look on their faces.

"If I did something wrong I need to know…and I'm sorry if I did. I just need to know, so please tell me so I won't do it again, because ever since the dance…you guys haven't talked to me like you used to and it's making me worried and sad. I'm sorry for making a big deal out of this, but I really need to know!" she cried hastily. She pounded her hands against the table as she spoke, tears were about to come running down.

Kyo's expression soften and Yuki seemed upset.

"I'm not mad at you Tohru. I've just had so many thoughts in my mind about everything in general. I'm-confused," he admitted.

Kyo just looked away, he seemed upset.

"Confused? About what…?" Tohru seemed worried.

"I found out something that I really didn't want to know. I just hope that- I can talk to you in private for once," Yuki muttered.

Kyo's cat ears perked up.

"Yeah well I need to talk to her in private too! So maybe you're the one who has to leave you damn rat!"

"Please Tohru…can I talk to you very quickly?" Yuki pleaded.

"Umm…err…okay. I'll be back Kyo," Tohru mumbled in a confused tone.

Yuki pulled Tohru away from the lunch table and took her outside next to a large tree with plenty of shade. He sat down in the grass and motioned for her to sit down beside him. She sat down in a patch of grass and pulled her knees towards her chest.

"It's something I did wrong isn't it?" Tohru asked lamely.

"Don't think that we are mad at you Tohru. I can never be mad at you. I'm mad at that stupid cat for being disrespectful towards you…" Yuki's voice trailed off.

"Disrespectful?" Tohru seemed dumfounded.

"Momiji told me that he saw Kyo kiss you. He forced you didn't he? He knew that you were going to the dance with me and he was furious so he forced you to kiss him right?" Yuki looked at her with a pleading expression.

Tohru's face turned pale. She looked at Yuki in a confused way.

"Er…what do you mean? He was never…disrespectful.." Tohru's voice trailed away.

"Then what happened Tohru? I need to know. Kyo loves you-but don't forget that I love you too..and its your choice. I was just hoping that he forced you..but I guess I was wrong right?" Yuki mumbled sadly.

Tohru's face turned bright red.

"He didn't force me. I admit, I didn't expect it, but he didn't force me," Tohru replied awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for making you go through this. I'm not pressuring you or anything, I just wanted to make sure there was nothing between Kyo and you. Do…you…like him?" Yuki asked nervously. He hoped that her answer would be an immediate "no".

"Yuki…I don't know. My feelings are mixed up a-a-and I don't know," Tohru felt tears roll down her cheeks. Talking to Yuki about this was too much for her. Yuki's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just curious. It's not like I'm your boyfriend and I'm getting mad at you for liking Kyo or anything. Please…don't cry. I just wanted to know," Yuki mumbled.

"I know..but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings," Tohru cried. Her face was red and a waterfall of tears was splashing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Yuki sighed, putting his forehead against Torhu's. She sniffed and just nodded.

"It's okay. You have nothing to apologize about. Just promise that you won't be mad at me, no matter what my decisions are…" she sniffed.

"I promise," Yuki wiped her tears away from her face.

Tohru smiled, "I better go talk to Kyo now," she whispered.

"Okay," Yuki nodded in agreement.

Tohru raced back into the lunch table to see if she could spot Kyo so she could talk to him. He wasn't at the table anymore. She frowned in confusion. Uo and Hana were eating their riceballs and Yuki had just joined them, but Kyo wasn't there.

"Um..Do you guys know where Kyo went?" Tohru asked Uo and Hana.

"I think he went outside. He seemed angry," Uo replied.

"I'm going to go find him, I'll be back!" Tohru smiled as she ran back outside. She scanned around the school grounds to see if she could find a blob of orange hair.

_He's probably in the highest place in the school…maybe…oh! The roof of the main building!_

She raced towards the main school building and made her way towards the ladder. She anxiously climbed up and sure enough, Kyo was there. His arms were behind his head and he was staring at the clouds passing by.

"K-Kyo! I know I'd find you here," Tohru crawled up towards him. Kyo flinched in surprise.

"I thought you were talking to that damn rat…" he replied in an angry tone.

"I did talk to him, but now I need to talk to you. You wanted to tell me something right?" Tohru reminded him.

"Yeah, but never mind that. You don't care about what I have to say, right?" Kyo growled.

"That's not true. I do care about what you think and I do want to know what's going on in your life. Kyo, I want to know what's going on. Did I do something to upset you?" Tohru replied hastily.

Kyo flinched at how close Tohru's face was to his. He blinked a few times and then snapped back to reality.

"Er..uh..Yeah..fine, but if you care so much about that damn Yuki I don't mind if you go talk to him right now. You don't have to feel guilty for all this. It's got nothing to do with you," Kyo spat out.

Tohru flinched at the harsh words coming out of Kyo's mouth.

"I know it has everything to do with me. Yuki told me everything. I know why you're upset, is it because Yuki and the others have been giving you a hard time about what happened on the night of the dance?" Tohru leaned closer to Kyo.

"Not just that…its because I know that you and that damn rat have a relationship and that pisses me off. This is between Yuki and me, so you don't have to worry about it," Kyo muttered.

Tohru looked down in shame and she sniffed.

"Dammit! Why are you crying!" Kyo started to panic.

"I don't know, for some reason I just feel so sad and tears started overflowing," Tohru explained with spirals in her eyes.

"Just stop crying. It's okay. If it makes you feel better, I'll try to be nicer to that damn Yuki, but please stop crying," Kyo muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so upset and confused. I want everything to be back to normal..I want you and Yuki to be happy," Tohru admitted.

"Don't say stupid things. You don't have to feel guilty. It's not your fault. Everything has just been tense between us, but it'll stop…okay?" Kyo felt like hugging Tohru, but he turned away and looked towards the sky instead.

"Let's go back to lunch. Uo, Yuki, and Hana are waiting for us," Tohru tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'll catch up you can go," Kyo sighed.

"Okay! I'll buy some riceballs for you," Tohru smiled. She waved goodbye and made her way down the ladder with a happy expression on her face.

_I'm so stupid. It will never happen…Tohru. Tohru will never like me back the way I do…. The idea of that ever happening is just stupid. I'm an idiot. That damn rat….I hope..I hope that she's happy with him._

**Yay! I'm back and I'm updating with a new chapter! Hope you like it! Please review it gives me lots of inspiration to keep writing:D**


	12. A visit to the beach

_**Battle for a Riceball**_

**Chapter 12: A visit to the beach**

_That Afternoon…………_

"We're home!" Tohru cheerfully greeted Shigure at the door.

"Oh hello Tohru! How was school today? Anything interesting happen?" Shigure smiled.

"No, not really! Oh, but I bought some riceballs for you Shigure. I hope you like them!," Tohru handed a box of riceballs to Shigure. They were packed in a little box with cute decorations and ribbons outside.

"Actually Tohru, I have a surprise for you as well!" Shigure had a sneaky smile on his face. Tohru's face brightened up.

"Oh really!? What is it?"

"We are going on a trip to the beach! Just you and me." Shigure laughed.

"Oh uh..er.. Really! No Shigure, that would be too much!" Tohru shook her head.

"You're not going with Tohru alone!" Yuki smacked Shigure on the head.

Kyo did the same thing right after.

"Oh..Tohru..save me. I just wanted to do something nice for you and they take it as if I'm going to kidnap you or something," Shigure cried.

"Wah! Uh…Shigure!" Tohru struggled to grab hold of Yuki and Kyo so they would stop torturing Shigure.

"Oh fine..you guys can come along too. I'm sorry Tohru. You'll have to be with Yuki and Kyo. That just spoiled our romantic trip together!" Shigure whined.

"You perverted bastard!" Kyo kicked him again.

"I know! I'll bring Aya and Hari along too!" Shigure clapped his hands in delight.

"Don't you dare!" Yuki looked as if he was about to murder Shigure.

"Wah! Tohru save me!" Shigure hid protectively behind Tohru.

_After that big argument I accepted Shigure's present and I started packing for the trip. I was even happier to find out that Ayame and Hatori were coming along as well! I just can't wait either. It will be a great break from all the pressure from the exams!_

"Tohru, did you pack your things yet?" Shigure popped into her room.

"Ah! Yes, I'm doing that right now!"

"Well when your done, would you mind getting Kyo to start packing? He won't listen to me," Shigure whined.

"Agh! Shut up, I'll start packing if you stop bugging Tohru," Kyo spat.

"Kyo, you're so mean to me!" Shigure faked a crying sound as he left Tohru's room.

Tohru just giggled as she continued packing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Tohru! I can't believe we are actually at the beach! This beach was made privately just for the Sohma family, but I'm so happy you get to come along!" A very happy Momiji tugged on Tohru's arm

"I can't believe this stupid rabbit had to come along," Kyo moaned.

"Kyo don't be so mean to Momiji," Yuki snapped.

"I can't take being in this car for much longer," Kyo muttered. They were driving towards the beach while Momiji sang some songs. Tohru sat in between of Yuki and Kyo.

"Umm..we're almost there, so don't worry about it Kyo," Tohru said cheerfully.

Kyo managed a fake smile as he looked out towards the window.

"Aww Kyo likes Tohru! Kyo likes Tohru! He only listens to Tohru! Haha!," Momiji grinned.

"Shut up!" Kyo whacked the rabbit.

"Aww Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji cried.

"Hey look! We're here!" Tohru cheerfully shouted out.

Yuki looked out the window to see the beautiful ocean sparkling blue.

"Hey Tohru! You wanna make sand castles!?" Momiji shouted excitedly.

"Sure!" Tohru grinned.

They made there way towards the beach as Momiji dragged Tohru to the sand.

"Haha! This will be fun Tohru!" Momiji smiled happily.

"Right!" Tohru replied.

"Hey, I have a better idea!" Momiji leaned closer towards Tohru's ear and whispered something that only she could hear.

"Wah! That would be t-terrible! Momiji, please don't do that! I think Yuki and Kyo would be really upset!" she gasped.

"I wanna see what happens!!" Momiji took two buckets and filled them with ocean water.

"Momiji I don't think-"

He took the buckets and splashed them on Yuki and Kyo's faces while Tohru shouted in panic.

Kyo cringed away and Yuki just stared at Momiji with a glare in his eyes.

"Dammit! I hate getting all wet! You should know, I'm a cat! I'll kill you, you damn rabbit!" Kyo was ready to tackle Momiji.

"Ah! It wasn't just my idea! Tohru helped too!" Momiji said suddenly. Tohru's eyes widen.

"Nah..agh! Momiji!" Tohru's face went pale.

"Don't worry..we won't believe him," Kyo spit the salt in his mouth.

"Don't blame Tohru for this," Yuki shook his wet hair so it would dry.

"I'm going to the beach house to dry off," Kyo snapped.

"I'll go in too Kyo!" Momiji followed.

Tohru giggled, she looked around the beach to notice that Yuki was the only one there.

"Hey, we're all alone! Do you think we should follow them to the beach house? You need to dry off too" Tohru asked suddenly.

"I think I'll stay here, I'm too tired to walk all the way back to the beach house," Yuki yawned.

"You're soaked Yuki! I hope you don't catch a cold!" Tohru exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry about me," Yuki smiled.

"Well, I'll stay here with you just in case! Here have this towel," Tohru handed him a towel with strawberry patches on it. She pulled it out of her bag.

"Um…thank you. You can go back if you want too," Yuki wrapped the towel around his bare chest and smiled.

"No that's okay! I'll stay with you!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Yuki plopped his back into the sand and laid there happily.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Yuki, look at the ocean! It's so pretty!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

Tohru put her feet into the water and squealed in delight.

Yuki stood from a far, watching her play in the water like a little kid.

He closed his eyes and felt the warm sunlight come to him. He smiled.

_Tohru..I wonder what she thinks of me…I wonder what she thinks of Kyo….I know she can never love me the way I do-the idea is just stupid. I have to stop getting so close to her, I'll only get hurt. The same goes for her…if she gets to close to one of us…she'll be hurt. Akito…would never allow it. What would happen if she does fall in love with either Kyo or me? What would…Akito do?_

Just as Yuki laid there in thought he felt the sun being blocked. He didn't feel warm anymore. His eyes snapped open. He felt water dripping on his face. It was Torhu, she was standing on top of him with her usual smile. He started to panic at her closeness.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?!" Tohru panicked.

"N-n-no…I just, didn't expect you to be there," Yuki explained lamely.

"So I scared you!? I'm sorry!" Tohru cried.

Yuki shook his head in deny.

"No, it's okay..you don't have to apologize," Yuki said in a gentle tone.

"I'm sorry! I just always have a habit of apologizing for everything, so if it bothers you I'm really sorry," Tohru explained. She paused for a moment and cocked her head in confusion to what she had just said.

Yuki turned away quickly and blushed.

_Am I turning into Shigure or something? I'm starting to think she looked really cute when she did that. Agh! What if I'm turning into a pervert like him!? _

Tohru was still only inches away from Yuki's face.

"Are you okay Yuki? You seem worried about something," Tohru didn't notice that it was her that was making him uncomfortable.

"Nnn? Oh no..nothing. Don't worry about it. Um…do want to head back to the beach house?" he said abruptly, hoping for her to not get any closer before he did something stupid.

"Sure!" she stood up and reached out for Yuki's hand. They both flinched when their hands touched, but neither of them wanted to let go.

"Um..Tohru?" Yuki looked at her with a cute expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Do you have another towel I can borrow?"

Tohru smiled and handed Yuki another towel. He was still soaked from what Momiji had done to him. He took the towel and tried his best to dry his soaked hair.

Tohru giggled, she had never seen Yuki's hair in such a mess. It was going in different angles and directions.

"Hmm?" Yuki tried to ask her what was so funny.

"Nothing, Just that I've never seen you hair like that," she giggled.

"Like what?"

"never mind, it looks fine," she smiled.

"Okay, then lets head back," he said in his gentle, usual tone.

As they were walking they held each other's hands and Yuki couldn't help but blush. He felt like an idiot. Even if he already kissed her before, he couldn't even hold her hand without blushing.

"Hey."

Tohru and Yuki's heads spun when they heard a voice behind them.

"Kyo!" Tohru let go of Yuki's hand and waved at him.

Kyo stood there with a somewhat angry expression on his face.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, rather annoyed.

"We have to get Tohru away from here fast," Kyo stated.

Tohru cocked her head in confusion.

"Wha? Why..?" she asked worriedly.

"Akito is here. He wants to see her," Kyo muttered.

"Why!?" Yuki cringed when Kyo muttered Akito's name.

"Don't worry about me…I can go talk to him," Tohru smiled.

"No…don't," Kyo interrupted her.

Kyo turned towards Yuki with a glare in his eyes.

"He thinks you have a relationship with Tohru," Kyo muttered, looking at Yuki.

"Relationship..with me?" Yuki looked away in shock.

Tohru's face turned pale.

_What am I going to do! I'm not even sure how I feel about Yuki or Kyo. I can't confront Akito to tell him…that I love them both! He would surely be furious. Oh mom, what do I do!?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter was mostly YukixTohru fluff**

**So I guess this is where Tohru is forced to pick who she truly loves. I don't even know what I should make it either KyoxTohru or YukixTohru! Please tell me, and I'll take what the majority votes for! I like both the couples so its hard for me to choose! Haha. Please tell me which couple you prefer! **

**And..thanks for all the lovely reviews! It makes me sooooo happy! I didn't expect a lot of people to actually like this story XD but I'm really happy, and that just inspires me to write more often! Thank you!**


	13. An innocent kiss

**Battle for a Riceball**

**Chapter 13: An innocent kiss**

Yuki stood in shock, his whole face turned pale. He felt like the whole weight of the world tumbled on top of him. He was putting Tohru in danger already, if their relationship went on, she would be hurt by Akito because of _him._

"Come on, let's go," Kyo muttered grabbing Tohru's arm and dragging her away. Yuki felt his heart drop. He didn't want his precious Tohru to be hurt. He watched her, fearfully walking away.

"Kyo, really it's okay I can talk to Akito. It would be impolite if I just left him waiting," Tohru insisted.

"You can leave that damn Akito waiting! You're coming with us right now," Kyo muttered.

"O-Okay," Tohru's voice sounded unsure. Yuki slowly followed behind them, he felt horrible. Akito had already suspected about them, he tried to push his worried thoughts away so that Tohru wouldn't panic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It has been a week since the trip to the beach. When I found out Akito wanted to see me, I insisted on talking to him, but Yuki and Kyo told me I shouldn't. Yuki has been really tense these days and so has Kyo. I wonder-I wonder if Akito is mad at me…_

Tohru glanced outside the window, spacing out again. She sighed. The whole thing about Yuki was confusing to her. She loved him, but she was really afraid to tell him.

Terrified.

_What if he rejects me? No…that's not what I'm really scared of. I'm scared of what will happen with Kyo. I don't want to hurt him, and I love him too. I'm so selfish. Why am I always a burden to everyone?_

"T-Tohru?" a quiet voice made Torhu snap out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yuki! Sorry, I was spacing out again! Did you need something!?" she apologized.

"N-No. I just wanted to come see you," he admitted.

_Okay..I'm going to tell him how I feel! Yes, that would take a burden off my shoulders. I have to do it…even if the outcome might not be what I want, I have to tell him. I have to tell Yuki- that I love him._

"Tohru? What's wrong? Are you sick? You're face is burning," his hand reached up to her face, making Tohru's cheeks turn even warmer.

"N-No I'm perfectly fine! I wanted to tell you something- but never mind..I shouldn't" she muttered sadly.

Yuki frowned, "What do you mean…?"

"Never mind Yuki, don't worry about me! I should go get lunch ready," Tohru cheerfully smiled.

"What did you want to tell me?" he persisted.

Tohru just shook her head, her cheeks burning even more. She walked towards the door, Yuki was following her close behind.

"Tohru," he mumbled, begging her to tell him what she was hiding.

"Well if you really want to know, it's a problem of mine that I can't get off my head. I don't want to trouble you with my problems Yuki. Don't worry about me," Tohru smiled.

She felt Yuki take a few steps forward, getting very close to her, his breath tickling her ear.

"I want to know Tohru. If you have a problem, it's better when you talk about it," Yuki smiled. Tohru told him the same thing not long ago when he had a problem. She blushed even another deeper shade of red.

"This is different though…You don't want to tell a problem to the person who is involved in it," she whispered quietly.

"I'm involved in your problem?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"yes," she nodded quietly. She noticed Yuki getting awfully tense. He took even a step closer, pinning her against the wall.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you in any way, but if this problem has to do with me, I need to know so I can fix it," Yuki replied firmly.

"No, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea! You didn't do anything wrong. It's me," she panicked.

"Tell me," he whispered firmly. Tohru's face flustered.

"Yuki.." she began, her eyes soft and nervous. Yuki grabbed her wrists, he had her pinned to the wall making sure she didn't leave his sight.

"Y-Yuki. I can't tell you," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of how you'll react." she admitted.

"It's okay Tohru, tell me," he put a hand on her cheek.

_Okay..I'm just going to tell him- just get this over with. I'll just tell him "Yuki I love you!" That doesn't sound so hard…._

"I'll just tell you then," she muttered softly. Yuki silently cheered in his head when she said that.

"Yuki…I l-love you," she said in a low murmur. Unfortunately, Yuki couldn't hear her.

"What?" he cocked his head in confusion.

"I really love you Yuki," she whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Her face turned extremely red. She felt like she wanted to run away, she tried to move away. Yuki just copied her movements to block her from leaving. _How could I say it so casually? He probably doesn't feel the same way, and now-now He's just going to hate me…_

Yuki was so close to her, his eyes were staring at her strawberry colored lips.

_**I really hate this curse. I hate it…I can't hold her.**_

He watched her for a few seconds and leaned closer towards her face, his face turning the same shade of color as a tomato. When Yuki quickly pressed his lips against hers, he felt Tohru get tense.

There was a faint squeal of surprise, but she slowly deepened the kiss too. She realized how firmly Yuki was holding both her wrists, he didn't want to let go of her. He leaned in wanting to get closer to her, but not enough to transform. A soft moan escaped Tohru's mouth when Yuki deepened the passionate kiss. Yuki cupped her chin and applied more pressure to the kiss. Tohru felt a giggle escape her lips. She was happy, she couldn't help but smiling. They soon pulled away, making Tohru's face redden even more. She put her head down in shame to what she had told him.

Yuki put a hand on her burning cheek.

"It's okay Tohru, you don't have to be ashamed. I love you too," he replied huskily, getting closer to her. She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered happily.

"I wish I can hug you," he complained like a little child.

"Of course you can Yuki!" Tohru wrapped her arm around Yuki's neck, making him faintly gasp in surprise, when she tackled him to the floor. He felt the warmth of her body against his, her face so close again. He leaned in, wanting to kiss her again. The few romantic seconds were interrupted by a flash of gray smoke.

Yuki stood in the floor in rat form while Tohru giggled. She picked up Yuki's rat formed and kissed the little rat repeatedly.

"I love you Yuki!" she cried out happily.

Yuki felt so relieved that he had finally made his feelings clear to her.

Everything was perfect. They were happy.

Except for one thing, they didn't realize someone was watching them the whole time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The votes are in on how I'm going to make this story turn out! I even got some emails begging the story to be either YukixTohru or KyoxTohru. **

**I personally love both pairings in each unique way! I wont' reveal what I'm going to make this story end with, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

**More YukixTohru fluff this chapter. **

**Who was watching them? (gasp)**

**Please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	14. Shattered

**Battle for a riceball**

**Chapter 14: Shattered**

He thought he knew what it felt to be angry. He thought he knew how it felt to be sad, unwanted. At that moment, he felt his heart shatter. He never believed that he would feel so-lonely.

Kyo Sohma was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, watching in awe as Tohru and Yuki kissed. He took a few steps back- as if he was afraid. Looking at them crushed him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he silently walked back upstairs. He couldn't even feel his legs anymore, he practically stumbled over on his way back to his room.

He held his hand up to his forehead and felt himself burning up, and he was starting to feel dizzy. Kyo fell to the ground, clutching his chest he felt a horrible knot in his stomach...He didn't want to loose Tohru. He didn't want that damn rat to steal her from him.

His right hand grasping the ground, he made his hand to a fist in anger. Of all the times that he had lost to Yuki in martial arts…..He had also lost to him for the fight with Tohru. Of all the times that he had lost in martial arts with Yuki, he didn't think it hurt as much as loosing Tohru. It felt like his heart was being squeezed and wrung out like an worn-out sponge.

_All the feelings I failed to show Tohru…I was too late. That damn rat beat me..once again. Dammit! Why does this feel so…so…damn lonely?_

He remembered the past, when he found out that Yuki and Tohru had kissed during the dance. It bothered him at the moment, but not as much as this. He knew that Tohru had made up her mind. She had chosen that damn Yuki over him. He clenched his teeth in anger and felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

_When was the last time I cried? I don't even remember. Dammit….I feel like an idiot. I don't think I can stand to even look at Tohru anymore. I feel so alone…knowing that..I have lost her…_

Kyo felt another tear roll down his cheek. He blinked and clenched his teeth in anger.

_Stop._

_Stop crying._

_You're crying because you're scrawny and cowardly and filled with self-pity…Yuki and Tohru. You should be happy for them. _

Kyo was fighting with his inner self. How could he be happy for losing someone he loved so much?

_I should be happy for them…they love each other, and Tohru is happy._

_Tohru is happy._

_Right?_

_I should be happy…too._

"K-Kyo? Can I come in?" A sweet voice called from outside his door. It was Tohru. He flinched at the sound of her voice. There was a pause of silence as Kyo's eyes widen in shock. He didn't know what to say-or do. He froze in his spot, just staring at the door.

"Kyo are you okay!?" Tohru wondered a loud.

"No, I think I'm going to sleep right now. I don't feel good," Kyo lied.

"Kyo! What's wrong do you need some medicine?! I'll make you some tea!" Tohru cried worriedly from behind the door. Kyo just sighed.

"No, I just want to sleep," he hinted for her to leave.

"O-Okay. Kyo, I hope you feel better," she whispered worriedly. She seemed slightly hurt by the harsh tone Kyo was using towards her, but he didn't care at the moment.

She hurt him too.

What he was going through…

Was much worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo felt cold, he was shivering cold. He felt frozen and wet. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wake up you stupid cat," Yuki stood by his bedside with an empty jug in his hand. Kyo peered up at the window noticing that it was late in the afternoon. He started back at Yuki, his vision clearing up a bit. He snapped to reality.

"ARGH! YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo seemed furious, he sat up.

"You're making Tohru worry. You never wake up this late, what's wrong with you stupid cat?" Yuki muttered harshly. Kyo put a hand across his face.

"That's none of your business, you damn rat," Kyo spat.

"Whatever, just get up before Tohru gets more worried," Yuki sighed.

"Why the hell did you have to wake me up with a jug of water dammit! Couldn't you have poked me in the shoulder or something!?" Kyo barked.

"Tohru tried to do that, but you obviously didn't feel it," Yuki muttered.

"Get outta my room you damn rat!" Kyo muttered harshly. Yuki merely shrugged as he exited the angry cat's room.

_Tohru. I can't get her out of my head. I love her so much- I can't stand it. I can't stand losing this fight against that damn rat Yuki._

Kyo got up to his feet and yawned. He made his way out, to find himself looking at a very worried Tohru. Her bright blue eyes, angelic face, she looked adorable. Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned away.

"Kyo! I'm so glad you're awake! Do you feel better?" she put her hand against his forehead, making him blush.

"You're kind of warm Kyo, are you feeling better?" she repeated her question. He felt like the tears were going to fall out again. He felt a knot in his throat.

"Y-Yeah," he choked out. He swallowed hard before quickly walking away.

"Wait Kyo! Would you like some-" Tohru couldn't finish her sentence before Kyo had already disappeared.

_I can't even stand to look at her without feeling like my heart is being stepped on._

Kyo sighed, making a few strands of orange hair fall to his face.

"I hate this," he muttered a loud.

Kyo turned around, and his cat ears perked up as soon as he heard some whispering coming from Shigure's room.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave Tohru alone," he heard Yuki's voice mutter.

"I understand that Yuki, but Akito will be suspicious if you miss out on the New Year's banquet again," Shigure pointed out.

"I know, but I really don't want to leave her all by herself," Yuki protested.

"Don't worry, I doubt Kyo is going to the banquet this year. He never liked it. I'm sure Tohru will have some company," Shigure muttered. Kyo felt like his heart just jumped. Yuki would be leaving for 3 days. That means Kyo would have 3 days to tell Tohru how he felt.

"Even worse! I can't leave Tohru with that stupid cat! Won't Akito get suspicious if Kyo isn't there? Why don't you force him to go!?" Yuki sounded furious.

"The cat of the zodiac does not belong in the banquet. You know that Yuki. Akito doesn't care whether Kyo decides to come or not. He certainly will get furious if you decide to skip this year's banquet," Shigure explained.

"Fine I'll go, but I'll try to make Tohru stay somewhere else while I'm gone. I don't want her to stay with that stupid cat," he muttered. Kyo felt like he wanted to strangle Yuki, but he sighed and continued listening.

"Alright then, maybe you should contact one of her friends. That creepy psychic girl perhaps?" Shigure suggested.

"Yeah, I'll try that," Yuki nodded his head in agreement. Kyo sank to his knees. He couldn't let that happen.

_That damn rat isn't taking her away. I'm not giving up._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Kyo…..**

**How will this story turn out? Haha. I have it all planned out, but for now I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Special thanks to all the people who have reviewed! It makes me so happy!  
Special thanks to: gemstonex318! Her long, detailed review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you so much!**


	15. A lonely cat makes a worried riceball

**Battle for a Riceball**

**Chapter 15: A lonely Cat makes a worried riceball.**

_The Next Morning…._

"You stupid cat!"

"You damn rat!"

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your pretty-boy face," Kyo muttered.

"Stupid cat!"

There was a loud crashing sound coming from down stairs.

Tohru's eyes snapped open at the sound of the usual morning fighting down stairs. She hurriedly dashed downstairs with her pajamas still on.

"Kyo!" she gasped in fright. Kyo turned to look at Tohru, and at the moment Yuki kicked him in the face. Kyo was sent flying into the wall, and landing painfully on his stomach. He clenched his teeth together in pain.

"Kyo! Are you hurt?" Tohru came running towards, him with a worried expression on her face. Kyo just got up and put his hands up towards his face in pain.

"Damn rat," he muttered painfully. Yuki turned over at Tohru, who still had an expression of shock on her face.

"Are you ready for school Tohru?" he shot her one of his prince charming smiles. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Um-well I heard fighting and I still haven't changed yet! Oh no, I'm going to be late-Oh! Kyo, are you okay do you need some bandages?!" she panicked. Kyo just turned away and shook his head. She looked so cute with her bright green night gown on, and her hair in a bun. Kyo couldn't look at her without feeling his heart shatter.

"Okay…then. I'll go change," Tohru seemed hurt by Kyo's awkward reaction. She rushed upstairs to get her uniform on.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? You're making Tohru worry with your emotions, you stupid cat," Yuki pointed out.

"I don't have to hear lectures from you, you damn rat!" Kyo growled. As soon as Tohru came downstairs with her uniform on, they all headed to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school, Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Hana all sat together in the lunch table. Kyo was gone for some reason. He told them he would skip lunch that afternoon.

"Orange-top has been acting strange today. Did something happen to him?" Uo raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, we don't know what's wrong with him ourselves. He's been acting like that since yesterday," Yuki merely shrugged.

"I hope Kyo is okay…" Tohru sighed sadly.

"I sense very troubled electric signals from him. I think he has a very complicated problem going on in his mind right now," Hana explained briefly.

"A problem!? Oh, this is terrible! I better go talk to him right now!" Tohru sat up from the lunch table.

Yuki grabbed her wrist, as if signaling for her to sit back down.

"Tohru, he'll probably only hurt you right now. He won't want to talk about his problems. Kyo has always been like that," Yuki reminded her. Tohru looked down in defeat, she quickly sat back down, and sighed.

"You're right, but I'll have to talk to him eventually. I'll talk to him when we get back home," she declared happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That evening…._

"Shigure..it's already getting late Kyo isn't home yet. I saw him leave school, but I thought he was heading home," Tohru mumbled uncomfortably. She stared at the window, hoping that Kyo would magically appear.

"Don't worry my little flower, I'm sure Kyo is just in a bad mood today. Although, I must admit this is unusual of him," Shigure mused.

"Can I go try to look for him?" Tohru asked in a hopeful tone.

"Oh no, I can't let you go out this late Tohru. It's not a good idea. There are perverted stalkers outside!" Shigure said in a jokingly tone.

"Yeah, are you one of them?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Yuki, how can you be so cruel?" Shigure jokingly whined.

"Yuki, can you come with me to look for Kyo?" Tohru suddenly asked.

"Tohru I really don't think you should worry about that stupid cat. He'll come home soon, don't worry," Yuki smiled.

_Why does Tohru care about Kyo so much? _Yuki frowned at his thoughts.

"Nng..okay," Tohru sighed in defeat. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, she was devastated. She couldn't even remember the last time she was extremely nervous like right now.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Tohru excused herself. Yuki meant her upstairs.

"Tohru, I need to talk to you," he whispered abruptly.

"um..okay," she nodded hesitantly.

She followed into Yuki's room, and managed a weak smile. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She silently obeyed.

"Are you still worried about that stupid cat?" he asked slowly. Tohru just silently nodded her head.

"It seems like it's going to rain soon too. This only makes things worse. What if he transforms!?" she panicked at her sudden thoughts.

"Well, he'll have to come back before tomorrow. Trust me. I already talked to him before class. You see, I have to go to the New Year's banquet tonight, it's Akito's orders. I talked to Uo and Hana to see if you can stay at their house, but neither of them could accept you, they're busy this weekend. That means you'll be alone with Kyo. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but is that okay with you?" Yuki asked in a soft, sweet voice. He cupped her chin, they're faces were only inches apart from each others.

Tohru managed a small smile.

"Of course it's okay! Kyo and I will be fine, don't worry!" Tohru cheerfully smiled. Deep inside, Tohru was nervous. Kyo had never acted so cold towards her, he didn't even say anything to her today. She was absolutely sure something was wrong with him. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't do anything. Yuki didn't seem to care about Kyo much either.

"Good, I'm happy. I'll be back in three days, and I leave tonight…" he mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry Yuki!" Tohru grinned.

"That stupid cat better be back by tomorrow morning, or you have to call us okay?" Yuki smiled.

"Right! I will," she assured him.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Yuki looked depressed.

Tohru just shot him a lop-sided grin.

"Don't worry Yuki. I'll be okay," Tohru shot him one of her traditional smiles. She put her hand over his and just smiled.

"I'll be okay!" Tohru repeated.

"If you say so," Yuki leaned closer to her, softly kissing her lips. Tohru squealed in surprise at the sudden kiss.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave. Are you going to sleep now Tohru?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yup! Tomorrow I have to watch the sun set like we did last year! Only, this time I'll be with Kyo. Yuki..why are you leaving today if tomorrow is New Year's Banquet?" Tohru cocked her head in confusion.

"Akito has some things he wants to talk about, so he decided to make us all come a night before the big banquet," Yuki explained.

"Oh…Well, goodnight Yuki. Be safe, and be careful with the crowds.," Tohru kissed his cheek. He blushed, while nodding his head.

"You be careful tonight okay?" Yuki softly whispered while she headed towards her room.

She headed back to her room, and thoughtfully laid in her bed, just thinking. Without even realizing, she fell asleep. Yuki and Shigure where gone, and she was-alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kyo!" Tohru cried from far away. She could see Kyo crossing the street without noticing a car coming at him at a terrifying speed. She just watched, in horror. Waited. It was late at night. Kyo seemed very upset about something, he wasn't even paying attention. It all happened so quickly. The car swept passed Tohru, she couldn't see what happened. Her eyes widen in shock, she stood frozen in one place. She scanned her eyes on the road to see Kyo-laying in the ground. Blood covered his face and body. She screamed in horror._

"_Kyo."_

"_Kyo."_

"_Kyo!"_

_He wouldn't answer…_

_Everything happened so quickly._

"Nng! Kyo!" Tohru sat up in her bed, she had tears streaming down her face. She looked around her room, feeling lonely.

_I wonder if Kyo is home yet………._

Tohru quickly jumped out of bed and ran, full speed to Kyo's room. She slammed the door open in fright, his bed was empty.

"Kyo…I'm so worried about you. Even if that was a dream….I hope it doesn't come true," she sighed miserably.

_I have to go find him!_

Tohru couldn't take it anymore, she had to go look for him. Without even thinking twice about it, she grabbed a black sweater and put it on top of her dark blue night gown. She opened the front door and looked outside. It was so dark outside, the only light was the moon shining. She quickly glanced at the roof and sighed.

_He's not on the roof. Where else could he be? What if something did happen to him!? Hm..I'll go check by the street we always pass by…the one where the grocery store is!_

Tohru confidently ran towards her destination, without even thinking twice about it.

"Nobody's here. I guess it's crazy for someone to be out here this late at night," Tohru laughed to herself. She cringed at the sudden loneliness she felt. She walked down a quiet alleyway that surrounded her with darkness.

"Um..I don't think Kyo is here," she mumbled nervously, looking around the dark area. She fumbled nervously with her hands, as she scanned around the area for a fluff of orange.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running, forever running from it. From the anger and loathing that flowed freely from other people.

His tears went unnoticed, his heartbreaking screams unheard. All was silent.

Kyo sat beside a building, leaning his head against a wall.

Words of praise for the rat and words of disgust for the cat. It had always been that way. Even with Tohru. She loves Yuki. He failed again.

_Nobody. Nobody. Will ever love the cat. It's like Akito said. He was right from the beginning. The cat….will end up alone. _

Why was it so painful to accept that he would never be loved? He looked away in anger.

_Dammit. Yuki and Shigure would be leaving tonight. That means Tohru is probably alone. I have to go back…no matter how painful it is…_

Kyo got to his feet and sighed, he shot up to look at the sky.

_Dammit. I think it's going to rain soon. I better hurry._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo.." Tohru repeated his name again, she leaned against the wall of a building next to her, and sighed. It was gloomy and dark outside, it was hard to even see anything.

_Umm…I' m scared of the dark! Maybe if I close my eyes it won't be so scary!_ Tohru giggled at her own thoughts. She closed her eyes in fear.

"Hey, what's a girly like you doing so late at night?" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Nya!" Tohru's eyes snapped open immediately. She could barely see a figure in front of her, she just gasped in shock.

"You're awfully cute," he whispered huskily, taking her arm. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. She cringed. He seemd to be drunk or something. She looked away in disgust.

"Nng! Let me go!" Tohru cried out in fear. She tried her best to pull away from the man's grip, but she just couldn't.

"Let me go, or I'll scream!" Tohru cried.

"Scream all you want, nobody will hear you," he chuckled. Tohru screamed out in terror.

He was right nobody was out there.

She was scared. She was alone.

Terrified.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah! Tohru is in trouble! Will Kyo save her? Or will Yuki save her? Or will no one save her and she gets abused by an evil man? Find out on the next chapter of battle for a riceball! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please review! And I won't make the ending obvious YET it can still turn into KyoxTohru or YukixTohru. I know what's going to happen, but I want it to be a surpirse:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. **


	16. Danger for the riceball

**BATTLE FOR A RICEBALL**

**Chapter 16: Danger for the riceball**

Kyo silently walked down the street with his head down. He dragged his feet and sighed.

_Dammit. I feel so- weak. The rain is making me all tired…_

Kyo struggled to remain at his feet as he continued walking down the sidewalk.

_Why am I such an idiot to leave like that? Tohru must be all alone at home right now because that damn rat and Shigure left. I better hurry._

His thoughts where interrupted when he heard a muffled cry. The cry echoed throughout the area, and soon was silenced with the rain. Kyo narrowed his eyes down in confusion. He quickened his pace, to try to follow the cry. He was worried, that scream sounded familiar. He cautiously ran towards an empty, dark alley. He heard another muffled cry, and his cat ears perked up.

He shot a sideways glance at the alley and felt his face drain color. He saw a speck of brown hair, running. _It can't be._

_It can't be._

_It can't be….her._

Kyo's eyes widen, he snapped to reality and jolted towards the figure. He ran faster, his heart almost jumping out of his chest. He slowly turned to another alley where he saw two figures running.

_It isn't…_

Kyo dashed forward with full speed. He saw, a gruff gang looking man holding a small figure by the throat.

_Tohru!!_

"TOHRU!" Kyo felt his voice shake. Tohru couldn't reply, she just glanced at him with a pleading look on her face. The man had a knife in his hand, holding it by Tohru's face.

Kyo gasped, it felt as if his lungs went dry, and his heart stopped beating. His mind simply blanked out. He had nothing to do-or say. He just felt fear rising up on him.

"Tohru," he whispered blankly, looking at her. She whimpered as the man held the knife only inches away from her neck.

"Stay away, if you know what's best for you," the man growled. Kyo blinked, he suddenly snapped to reality. He felt his anger rising, making his hand into a fist. He clenched his teeth together in anger.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" he growled in a furious tone, hurdling towards the man. He didn't care if the man was armed or dangerous. He wanted to save Tohru. _His_ Tohru..he wanted her to be safe.

He didn't hesitate, as he struggled to punch the man in front of him, the man simply dodged Kyo's attack and chuckled.

"Leave now. It's a warning," the man whispered in a dangerously lower tone.

_Dammit! I'm still weak..I can't fight like this, in the rain.._

Tohru struggled to break away from the man's grasp. Kyo watched her tear-stained face and he felt his heart break into pieces. He couldn't stand looking at Tohru in fear. He wanted to end this-now.

"Leave her alone!" Kyo muttered in a murderous tone. He punched the man in the jaw, making the man crash against the wall. Tohru whimpered in fear as she fell freely to the ground. Kyo kicked the man in the ground while cursing a loud.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out in fear. She watched almost in slow motion as the man pierced his knife into Kyo's arm. For a brief moment, Kyo stood in shock looking at the blood searing down his arm. Tohru watched, expressionless as Kyo cried out in agony.

"Kyo..." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Everything happened so quickly. Kyo clutched his arm in pain, grounding his teeth together he turned towards Tohru. He sunk to his knees, feeling like he couldn't move. His whole body went numb in pain. He firecely pulled out the knife from his arm. This only made the pain worse. The blood came rushing down like a waterfall and Kyo just cried out in pain.

"Bastard!" Kyo barked, he felt his whole body fall to the ground. The man simply smirked as he rose from the ground, running towards Tohru. Tohru absently-minded kicked him. Nothing happened, he simply laughed at her pathetic attempted to attack him. She had tears running down her face, watching Kyo in the ground.

_Get up Kyo! Please…Get up!! Please…._

Almost at cue, Kyo slowly got up from the ground. His face seemed in pain, but he wouldn't let that man get close to Tohru.

"Get away from her bastard! Get away!" Kyo's voice sounded pleading, but angry at the same time. He kicked the man into a wall making him scream in pain.

"Dammit!" the man muttered, pulling out another knife.

_How many knives does this damn bastard have!!_

Kyo just grunted in frustration. He tried to react quickly and dodge the knife, but it all happened to fast. . The man threw the knife and sent it flying right towards Kyo's chest. This time, the man was hoping for a killing blow. Kyo quickly shut his eyes to get ready for intense pain.

"DON'T!" Tohru's terrified scream echoed towards the alley. She absently-minded ran towards Kyo, quickly regretting it.

She felt searing pain as soon as the knife hit her shoulder. She gasped in pain, her mouth opening into a wide "O". Her vision turned extremley blurry. Tohru fell to the ground, with tears in her eyes. Kyo clutched his arm in pain and sank to his knees, with a horrifed look in his face.

"That should teach you a lesson to mess with me," the man muttered. He ran away, leaving Kyo in Tohru in the darkness.

"Tohru, you idiot. W-why did y-you get in the way! Why!" Kyo's voice sounded unsteady. Kyo slowly crawled towards Tohru, with much effort he put his head down in shame.

"I couldn't protect you. I-I'm sorry," he muttered slowly, tears in his eyes. The rain pattered against them both, making them both completely wet.

He pulled Tohru close to him. She was in the ground, her eyes filled with tears and blood streaming out of her wound.

"Thank you Kyo. For coming to save me. If it wasn't for-for you. I would probably be dead. I'm such a-such a fool," she whispered in a low tone. Her eyes faded, and she blacked out. Kyo shook her a bit, hoping that she was still conscious. Her body laid motionless.

"It's okay Tohru. It's okay now. I'm here," he whispered slowly, he cradled her small body in his arms. He held her close, but not too close for him to transform.

As soon as he started walking with Tohru in his arms, he cringed in pain. His hand was still bleeding, but he had to hurry and get Tohru to safety. He hurried back to Shigure's house, he had tears in his eyes as he hastily opened the door.

He rushed upstairs and quickly set Tohru down on her bed. Her face had pain written all over. He grabbed her arm and slowly wrapped her wound so the bleeding would stop.

"Don't worry Tohru, I'm here," he smiled gently at her.

He felt water dripping down from his wet hair as he blankly stared at Tohru. She was still unconcious, and it was his fault.

_She was looking for me. She's too caring. She's too sweet. She's too carefree. She's too innocent. That's why I love her so much... I can't stand it. She had to suffer because of me. Tohru._

"I love you Tohru," he silently whispered in her ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've been kind of busy lately so updates might be kind of slow, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	17. A Riceball's nightmare

**Battle for a Riceball**

**Chapter 17: A Riceball's Nightmare**

"Yuki, don't worry about it. I'm sure Akito wouldn't do anything to Tohru. Just calm down. Besides, I think Kyo should be with her by now," Shigure stated. Yuki and Shigure where at the New Year's banquet. They had just discovered that Akito had left to "talk" to Tohru about an important matter. Obviously, there was concern in the room for Tohru's safety. All the Sohmas where in the banquet, with worried looks plastered on their faces. Especially Yuki, he wanted to leave to protect Tohru.

"I always wondered what the reason was….for Akito to let Tohru keep her memories. I'm sure he's up to something," Yuki clenched his teeth in anger.

"Yuki, it wouldn't do any good if you take off running for Akito. Actually, I think it will only make things worse. Akito wouldn't be pleased if you follow him," Shigure admitted.

"I just hope that stupid cat is with Tohru right now…" Yuki muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain pattered down the sidewalk making the morning gloomy and depressing. Kyo watched from the window as darkness engulfed the area. He stared back at Tohru, who was calmly sleeping in her bed. Even when she was sleeping, Kyo couldn't hide the fact that she looked so serene and beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at her peaceful, angelic face.

Her shoulder was still wounded, but Kyo managed to stop the bleeding. He sighed in relief as he leaned against the wall.

_I love her so much…but I guess she's still in love with that damn Yuki. What's so great about him anyways? And now she probably hates me. She got wounded because she went to look for me…_

Kyo couldn't help but frown at his thoughts. He felt his eyelids slowly close. He was tired, and the whole night had just seemed like a nightmare to him. What he wanted the most at that moment, was to forget about everything and just relax. Unfortunately, he got the exact opposite. He thought he heard a noise at the window. A strange knocking noise.

With an indignant huff, Kyo rose slowly to his feet. His muscles screamed in agony at the simple movement from the stabs he had received. He ignored them. He crossed the room to the single, bare window and gazed out at the night sky. It seemed to reflect his emotions: dark, cold, depressing, and in pain. His eyes scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he ignored it.

"Kyo…" a small whisper came from behind him. Kyo flinched as he spun around.

Tohru slowly fluttered her eyes opened. Kyo crawled towards Tohru, pain rising throughout his entire body.

"Tohru…" he quietly whispered, getting closer to her. Tohru managed a weak smile. Her delicate body was wounded, and Kyo couldn't tolerate the fact that it was his fault.

"Are you okay Kyo? Are you hurt?" Tohru's asked worriedly, she placed her hand on his cheek, and examined his scratched up face. He immediately blushed at her touch, so he quickly turned away to hide it.

"Worry about yourself for once. This was all my fault anyways," Kyo muttered in shame.

"No it isn't!" Tohru cried out abruptly. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Then why were you out there so late?" Kyo mumbled.

"I was looking for you, but…I'm such an idiot. It was my fault that you got hurt! If it wasn't for me trying to go out to look for you, none of this would have happened! Oh, Kyo-" Kyo cut her off by putting his finger over her soft lips.

"If I hadn't left the house you wouldn't be looking for me. It's my fault, so you don't gotta apologize about anything." he stated firmly. Tohru silently nodded her head.

"thank you for saving me Kyo," she whispered. Kyo managed a weak smirk. Tohru slowly closed her eyes in shame.

"Tohru don't blame yourself for any-" Kyo's voice was cut off by a sudden pain rushing through his chest and seemed to be silenced unnaturally as he began to feel a terrible sensation through his body.

Tohru, wondering what he had just said, turned her face towards him, "Kyo?" She looked towards him, not noticing the expression of distress on his face at first. When she finally saw it, she gasped and moved her hand towards Kyo.

"Kyo!? Are you alright!?" Tohru frantically tried to get him to speak.

Kyo couldn't answer her, but shook his head, his hair covering most of his face. He was breathing heavily, and blood could be seen on his shirt. At this, Tohru sat up on her bed and practically screamed.

"You're done Tohru Honda. You're done taking everyone away from me!" a quite, but murderous voice whispered from the corner of the dark room. It was hard to even see Kyo from Tohru's view. The lights in the house where all off, the moon by the window was the only light. Tohru felt her face draining color as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"I don't want _anyone_ to have feelings for you! Not even this filthy cat!" the figure came closer at a terribly fast speed. Tohru closed her eyes in panic. She heard a painful groan coming out of Kyo's mouth, and she quickly fixed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She gasped when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Please Akito! Stop! Don't hurt Kyo!" she pleaded mournfully. Kyo laid in the ground, breathing heavily and coughing.

"It's time for you to lose your memories, I've had enough with you! You've only brought more misery to the Sohma family" Akito muttered maliciously.

Kyo angrily tried to attack Akito, but he missed. Akito kicked Kyo in the stomach, sending him rolling to the other side of the room.

"Akito! No please-stop!" Tohru begged, she had tears running down her cheeks. She frantically pleaded for Akito to give her a moment to speak.

"What!?" Akito snapped, looking at her with cruel eyes.

"Please don't erase my memories. I don't know why you suddenly feel the urge to- to do this to me, but please. I want to keep my memories of Kyo, Yuki, and everyone! I even want to remember you Akito! You're special to me too. I don't want to forget you! I don't want to forget anyone! Believe me, I don't want to forget about you, I really want you to be my friend! If you erase my memories…it will hurt me…a lot," Tohru cried.

"This isn't your choice. Everyone in the zodiac loves you! The attention is all towards you! Everyone has forgotten about me! You deserve to die!" Akito barked.

At this comment, Kyo flinched. He weakly rose to his feet, almost stumbling over.

In one swift movement, Akito grabbed Tohru's neck with both his hands making her cry out in pain.

Kyo couldn't budge, his legs were frozen from shock. This had to be all a nightmare.

"Akito, don't touch her!" a voice from behind Kyo spoke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **

**I think this story will end pretty soon, so be ready to read**

**The end of Battle for a riceball very soon!**


	18. Riceball's plans to flee

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 18: Riceball's plans to flee**

"Akito don't touch her!" the voice behind Kyo snarled. Kyo's attention was suddenly turned towards two figures behind him.

_The damn rat…and Shigure…they're here…_

Kyo shot Yuki a "you're-late" kind of look.

"Don't-please.…if there is anyone you should harm it's us…for allowing her to stay in this house," those words were surprisingly coming out of Yuki's mouth. He stood, behind Kyo, fear was evident in his voice. Kyo didn't blame him if he was scared, it was actually the first time he had heard Yuki stand up to Akito.

"Y-Yuki!?" Akito's eyes narrowed in shock, his hands were still wrapped around Tohru's small neck.

"Let her go…Akito," Yuki mumbled slowly.

"You! You are protecting this disgusting, worthless girl too! You're supposed to be with me! You're supposed to be on my side Yuki!" Akito's voice was rising, he clutched on to Tohru's neck with more hatred.

"Please Akito-stop. I didn't mean to get too involved with Sohma family. I just thought- I thought," Tohru hiccupped her words as more tears fell down.

"You thought a grubby, worthless girl like you can lift us from the zodiac curse!? Don't make me laugh.." Akito spat angrily. Kyo clenched his teeth in anger.

_I have to do something…for Tohru. But I feel so weak and tired. I don't think I can even move._

Kyo's shot up to look at Yuki, hoping that he would strike to attack Akito before he harmed Tohru.

Tohru shakily gasped for breath as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop crying! Shut up!" Akito roared, making Tohru cry even harder. She closed her eyes in fright, hoping that the nightmare would end soon.

"Why do you hate her so much? She didn't do anything! She actually brought more happiness to the Sohma family," Yuki muttered.

"Why does everyone love her so much!? The whole Sohma family should draw more attention to me! Not this filthy, stupid girl! I'll kill her! I'll kill her for stealing everyone from me! I never imagined that Yuki would someday go against me, and it's all YOUR FAULT!!!" Akito clenched his teeth in anger. Torhu remained silent, closing her eyes in fear, she shakily shook her head.

"No please. I'll leave if that's what you want. Just let me leave with my memories and my life! Please Akito. That's all I ask for!" Tohru cried, her eyes had more tears welling up. She had never felt so scared in her life. How could someone like Akito be so heartless?

"Shut up!" Akito growled.

"Let her go. Please I beg you…just let her go," Yuki said calmly. He hoped that Akito wouldn't kill Tohru in one blow. He didn't want to foolishly go and attack Akito or else things would probably turn out worse.

Kyo looked up at Tohru, with kind, soft eyes. He was trying to let her know- he wouldn't let her die. She looked at Kyo, with fear in her eyes, then back at Yuki with pleading eyes.

"Stop protecting her! Stop it! Shut up! I don't want anyone to remember her! I don't want her to remember anything about the Sohma family!" Akito muttered.

"Then why did you let her know of the curse to begin with! Why did you let her keep her memories!? Stop doing stupid, useless things Akito!" Kyo barked, with pain in his voice. He flinched at the murderous look Akito shot him.

"You useless cat, don't talk to me like that! You have nothing to do in this! I hate her and that's enough of a reason to get rid of her! She's no use in this family," Akito spat.

Without another word, Tohru gasped when Akito tightened his grip on his hands. Tohru had never felt so much pain, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. It was so frightening for her, seeing Akito strangle her to her last breath. He was squeezing the life out of her. She felt the whole world shake, and her vision start to get blurry. Her eyes pleaded for mercy, she wanted it to end. She didn't want to go through so much pain.

She felt her face drain color, and the horrible feeling of not being able to breathe made her panic.

_It's over. I'm such a fool…I should have tried harder. I should have- tried to stop this from ever happening. I'm such an idiot. Now I'm going to die…without even breaking the curse! Without doing anything…_

She saw a blurry figure running towards Akito and pushing him away, and in that second she felt her breath come back to her. She wearily rolled off the bed, and to the ground and gasped for breath, looking beside her, Kyo was watching her with a horrified look on his face. Yuki pushed Akito away with rage in his eyes.

"Akito…don't do this!" Yuki cried out. It was obvious that Yuki felt terror in him, but he didn't just want to stand and watch Tohru die. He had never imagined the day he would actually push Akito away.

"YUKI!" Akito roared in anger. He punched Yuki in the face before he could even react. Yuki fell to the ground with a painful grunt. He shot up again, standing in front of Tohru. Kyo crawled towards Tohru, protectively. Akito snarled, and angrily walked away, slamming the door in the process. It was all over in seconds, the tension in the room slowly calmed down, nobody said a word. They all just stood there watching the door that Akito had angrily slammed.

There was silence, and Tohru laid in the ground her body shivering in shock. She closed her eyes and let more tears roll down freely. She was in the brink of death, and she managed to pull through. Reality had snapped in that she had managed to escape death. She cried louder, breaking the silence in the room.

Yuki sighed in relief, falling to the ground. He stood silently for a moment, his hands pressing against the hard ground. His eyes were fixed on the wooden ground, and nothing else. He clenched his teeth and looked away. He started to shake, and cry. Yuki was actually crying.

"I'm sorry Tohru," he choked out in a small whisper.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered louder.

Kyo turned to face Shigure, who was in the state of shock. He noticed another figure behind Shigure-Hatori. He was standing, in silence, just looking at Tohru sobbing.

Akito's voice growled through the door.

"HATORI!" he cried out in anger. Hatori silently walked towards the door and entered the room Akito was in. Tohru kept her eyes fixed on the door, as if Akito would just pop back in and kill her. She shakily reached for her neck, which now had bruises from Akito's tight grip. She pressed her fingers against one of her bruises and she cringed.

Yuki and Kyo just kept their eyes fixed on Tohru. She bit her lip in pain, and she couldn't stop crying. Kyo clutched his stomach in pain as he got closer to Tohru. He wanted to comfort her more than anything at that moment. Yuki did the same, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

Instead, he grabbed Tohru's hand as if telling her that he was sorry she had to go through this. He put his warm hand on top of Tohru's icy soft hand. She immediately stopped crying and she shot him a sideways glance. She seemed dazed out, as if she weren't thinking clearly. She looked disgusted as her eyes meant Yuki's.

Yuki was surprised at her reaction, he felt rejected just by the look in her eyes. She immediately slipped away from his grasp, and she cringed away. Struggling to get up, she crawled away, closer to her bed. She fell to the ground, and just laid there. Kyo couldn't understand what was going through her head, but it was obvious she didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

_Is she mad at us? And if she is…I guess I can't really blame her…But I want her to be safe…I love her so, I guess even if she's mad at us it doesn't matter as long as she's okay._

Kyo shook away from his thoughts when Hatori returned, with a distressing expression on his face. Hatori walked towards Tohru, and started pulling out some bandages and ice for her wounds. Tohru just shook her head, refusing any help.

"Tohru, stop this. We're just trying to help. We understand if you're mad at us," Shigure whispered in a gentle voice. Tohru quickly reacted, widening her eyes.

"No! I'm not mad- I'm not mad at all-Please! I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," Tohru cried, her voice shaking.

"Sorry Tohru, but I don't quite understand," Shigure mumbled.

"I just think…." she lowered her head and sighed. "I don't belong here, everything Akito said is true. I've brought nothing to this family, so why do I need to stay? Instead of helping you guys break the curse, I've only been a burden. I'm so sorry. I know that it's best for everyone's sake if I just leave. Nothing can change my mind about that," Tohru mumbled.

Yuki's eyes immediately shot up to look at her. He felt a wave of relief to know that she was only ashamed and she wasn't mad, but hearing her words hurt him. She was thinking she was worthless, but to Yuki she was worth so much. He couldn't let her walk away now, he wouldn't let her.

Kyo just looked away in anger. He clenched his teeth at Tohru's words. After so much he had been through with Tohru, how could she say that she wanted to leave so casually?

"Tohru…..you've got the wrong idea, you are worth a lot to this family. I won't mention any names in particular, but if you left I know two people that would definitely miss you," Shigure assured her.

"Maybe you're right, but it doesn't matter. I know it's for the best. Besides, if I leave right now, I'll still have my memories. Then I can cherish my memories of all the Sohmas and all the great time I had living here! That's more than enough….for me," Tohru put a fake, cheerful smile on her face.

"Actually Tohru…there is something Akito told me to tell you…." Hatori interrupted her. Tohru's smile quickly faded with the worried look on Hatori's face.

"W-What is it?" she asked nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the OCness with Yuki, but he loves Tohru so much he stood up towards Akito (I know Yuki probably wouldn't do that, but he does in this one! Aww Yuki is so brave! ).**

**And sorry for the slow update too! I've been really busy, but either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Find out what happens in the next chapter of Battle for a Riceball! Please review! and thank you! **


	19. Shattered Riceball

_**Battle for a Riceball**_

**Chapter 19: A shattered riceball **

Hatori's eyes quickly left Tohru's as he sadly spoke up,

"He wants you to suffer for every coming into the Sohma family, so he asked me to-" Hatori paused for a moment then sighed.

"He asked me to erase your memory of everyone except for one of us…." he muttered.

Tohru felt panic rise, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"What do you mean…..one of you?" her body shook and the terrible sensation of a knot on her throat came to her. She wanted for this all to end, she was willing to leave the Sohma family and never come back. Yet, Akito wanted her to suffer. She didn't know if she could handle it.

"You get to pick one person from the Sohma family to keep your memories of. So.. You get to remember every moment you spent with that person, but you'll forget the rest of the zodiac," Hatori mumbled.

"Well at least Akito isn't being completely heartless. You get to remember one of us Tohru. Please cheer up," Shigure pleaded. He couldn't stand seeing Tohru broken up like that.

"That damn Akito is making her suffer more you stupid dog! She has to decide to keep the memories of one of us. That just makes things worse!" Kyo barked.

Tohru clenched her teeth, as if she wanted to stop crying. She just couldn't.

"Don't worry Tohru…it won't be painful..once you decide who you want to keep memories of. You'll forget everything that happened, except you'll remember one of us.

Everything will be fine," Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand, placing his on top of hers.

"But-I don't think I could handle this…choosing one out of the whole zodiac. I-I don't think I could do this," Tohru's whole body shook. She clutched on to Yuki's shirt sleeve as if it where her life. She sobbed into his arm, letting out all her emotions. Shigure painfully looked away. Her cries where heartbreaking, and painful. Kyo clenched his teeth together.

"You don't gotta cry about it…please don't. Everything will turn out alright. I promise," Kyo whispered in a gentle tone that he rarely ever used. Tohru looked back at him and nodded. She let out another sob, before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry- I'm making a big deal out of everything aren't I?" she faked a smile and paused to wipe her tears. She let go of Yuki's arm, and stared at the floor. Tears where still flowing down her cheeks. "I just don't want to forget anyone. All the time I've spent with them. All the laughs we've shared….those memories are all very dear to me. I don't want to loose them, but I guess crying won't help will it?" she clenched her teeth and blinked away the tears. "But for some reason…I can't stop crying. I don't want to forget anyone." she repeated again.

"Tohru…..you'll soon be out of this nightmare as soon as you decide. We would be happy to see your cheerful smile again. Even if we are complete strangers to you in the future, don't forget that we'll still be there. We'll remember you- forever," Shigure pointed out.

"Thank you." she managed a weak smile. The room suddenly fell silent.

"umm…if you'll excuse me. I'm going upstairs- I need some time…alone," Tohru mumbled slowly.

"Of course." Shigure nodded. Tohru quickly rose to her feet, looking painfully wounded. She had bruises in every where. She slowly walked upstairs. Everyone in the room fell silent when the heard her door close.

"Damn Akito," Kyo rose to his feet and walked upstairs.

"I need to be alone too," Yuki said abruptly, walking upstairs.

Shigure and Hatori both sighed at the same time.

"It must be difficult for all of them," Shigure spoke up.

"Yes…especially for Tohru," Hatori mumbled.

"Haa-san…will you really do anything Akito demands?"

"I have no choice. He threatens me just like he did back then with Kana. I can' refuse his orders. He has threatened me that he will "kill" Tohru unless I follow his orders. I'm afraid that- I have to do what Akito says. No matter how unfair it is. If he really wants to make me erase Tohru's memories, then I have to do that." Hatori replied.

"I see. So, I guess it's best for all of us if you just obey Akito. It would be too painful to lose Tohru. I just hope that Yuki and Kyo can pull it together." Shigure sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo crawled to his bed, pounding his fist against the table beside him. He laid there, his eyes trembling in fear.

_What if Torhu chooses that damn rat over me!? I don't think I can handle loosing her like that. She- she's everything to me. I don't want her to suffer dammit! Akito has gone to far this time. What did Tohru do to deserve this?_

Kyo clenched his teeth together.

_If she does choose the damn rat..I hope that…at least I can see her goofy smile on her face again. Even if I am a stranger to her. Seeing her happy- I guess that's enough. _

_Sometimes..I wish I wouldn't have meant Tohru in the first place….I wish that Tohru would have never meant us. Because…this is just to painful._

Kyo shook his thoughts away, and he laid there staring at the wall.

_But I'll never regret meeting her._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuki slammed the door behind him, and sunk to the floor. He put his hands to his face, and clenched his teeth together.

_Why did this have to happen? Tohru will surely pick the stupid cat over me. This was my fault anyways…_

Yuki sighed, remembering that a few days ago…….Akito had asked him several questions concerning Tohru.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Yuki swallowed, and carefully walked towards the god of the zodiac. Akito was sitting down by a patch of grass with a malicious smirk on his face. Yuki could feel his fear rising. He just walked cautiously towards him, hoping that the interrogation would soon be over.

There was a glint of anger in the god's eyes. Yuki sat beside Akito- keeping his distance he quickly spoke up.

"Why did you call me?" Yuki spat out.

"My rat. I haven't talked to you in a long time. I want you to tell me…about how life has been at Shigure's house.

"F-fine. Everything is fine," Yuki mumbled.

"Alright then…tell me more about this Tohru Honda girl," Akito asked.

Yuki felt his face drain color. "She's a friend of mine..," he said finally.

"And…are you happy to have her at Shigure's house? Do you think the secret is safe with her?"

Yuki started to feel lightheaded.

"Y-Yes..I trust her. I'm happy she's with us," Yuki spoke slowly.

"Have you found what you were looking for in her?"

Yuki swallowed. He didn't say anything, he just quickly looked away.

The god's tone had changed; it was colder.

"She is important to you, isn't she?"

Yuki couldn't say anything. He didn't know the right answer to the question. This was the very question he had feared. Akito would soon know his true feelings.

"She is… a friend," Yuki replied softly.

"Do you love her? Is she what you were looking for….as more than a friend?"

"I already told you…she's just my friend," Yuki repeated softly.

"I believe she's much more than that Yuki. I don't like your relationship with her," Akito had a cold tone to his voice.

Yuki couldn't say a word, he was too scared.

"Do you love her Yuki? Tell me the truth…I won't be angry." Akito repeated. Yuki didn't say anything. He just stood in silence.

"I see you aren't willing to talk. Perhaps Tohru will tell me more about your relationship with her. I might pay her a surprise visit some time," Akito smiled. Yuki felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to scream out, beg Akito to not hurt her. He just couldn't say a word.

-------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------

Yuki blinked away the tears that were just about to pour out.

_It was my fault. My feelings for her were to obvious. I love Tohru. _

_Tohru had been slowly breaking me away from Akito's spell of torture.._

_And Akito knew it. This whole time. He knew that the Zodiac were all moving away from him because of Tohru's influence. Tohru had done amazing things she made everything brighter, and happy. She made me….feel so happy. _

_I love her..and I'll try my best to stay strong for- her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyo walked out of his room, to check on Tohru. Yuki walked out at exactly the same time, meeting Kyo in the hallway. They looked at each other in disgust for a few moments before Kyo spoke up.

"Look-"

"What? Are you going to get angry at me for not standing up to Akito enough? I know it's my fault Tohru got into this- but..I don't need to hear it from you." Yuki retorted.

"umm..that wasn't what I was going to say you damn rat," Kyo snapped.

Yuki sighed. "Then what do you want. Make it quick you stupid cat."

"I was going to say- you better be strong for Tohru. She'll worry if you're all sad about this. Just..try to be strong you damn rat….and if she chooses you to keep memories of. Please- make her happy," Kyo muttered weakly, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. Yuki raised his eyebrow.

_That stupid cat thinks that Tohru will pick me? _

"O-Okay.." Yuki paused for a moment then continued. "Do you love her?" he asked abruptly. Kyo's head snapped to look at him. He was caught off-guard with that question.

"Maybe. Does it matter?" he answered coolly.

Yuki sighed. "I couldn't care less, stupid cat."

"Well…whatever. Just do your best to protect her- even if it means standing up to Akito. I know it's hard for you because you're so weak and all, but just try.," Kyo mumbled.

"You didn't have to ask. I intend to do that, and I can stand up to Akito- I'm not weak," Yuki muttered.

Kyo managed a small smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru laid her bed, tears couldn't stop flowing down her cheeks. She heard a knock on her door. She quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve, and flung the door open.

"We came to check on you Tohru," Yuki shot her one of his carefree smiles.

Kyo stood beside Yuki, with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yeah…me too," he muttered. Tohru felt a smile tug on her lips.

"Thank you so much for worrying about me! I know I'm making a big deal about this, but I'm really sorry if I'm crying to much…it's just. I can't hide it- I'm really sad. I don't want to forget either of you two," Tohru replied, sadness was evident in her tone.

"Tohru you're not alone. We are _all_ sad that this is happening. We're doing everything we can to avoid it, but it seems like Akito has already made up his mind. There is nothing to change that, but have you decided who you want to choose?" Yuki asked hesitantly. The instant he asked, he regretted it. Tohru looked hurt at the question.

"No- I don't know. I can't decide. I love all of you…so much. I don't think I can decide.." she fumbled with her hands.

"You don't gotta worry about that now. Just do us all a favor…and brighten up the situation with one of your goofy smiles. That would make me…happy," Kyo muttered. Tohru smiled.

"umm..I'll try," she mumbled.

"He's right for once. Don't worry too much about all this…Tohru. We'll always remember you. We care about you, so please smile," Yuki tried his best to smile, he cupped her chin, making Tohru blush.

She felt tears well up on her eyes. She stood closer to Yuki and Kyo, and abruptly pulled them both into a tight hug. Kyo instantly felt his cheeks warm up with her touch, and Yuki's eyes widen in shock. The moment was interrupted with a explosion that filled the room up with smoke. Tohru hugged both the cat and rat.

"Me too…." Tohru hiccupped her words. "I care about you so much, which makes this so hard to decide who I want to keep the memories of. But I'll try, okay? I'll try to smile….I'll try to be happy again." Tohru cried. "I love you both- so much," she sobbed.

Kyo and Yuki's eyes instantly widen. She hugged them both tighter, and Kyo quickly pulled away.

"Don't get so fluffy about all this…you're talking like we're never going to see you again or something. Don't worry about anything- we'll still be with you. That's a promise. We won't leave your side…no matter what," he said with a blush on his cheeks. Tohru just smiled back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everyone is so sad in this chapter! Who is Tohru going to pick that she will keep her memories for? Kyo? Yuki? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	20. Riceball's Final Day

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 20: Riceball's final day**

"So..where's Akito?" Tohru asked abruptly. Kyo looked away, and Yuki just answered with a sigh.

"I can't believe how heartless that stupid Akito jerk is," Kyo mumbled. They obviously didn't want to talk about Akito at the moment.

"Is he staying at the house today? I mean- is he waiting for me to decide who I want to pick?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"Yes. He said he'd give you a day. Tomorrow morning, you have to choose, and unless you make up your mind by tomorrow..he'll erase your memories completely," Yuki replied truthfully.

Tohru flinched at his comment. She quickly nodded her head and smiled.

"This is my last day remembering everyone from the Sohma family….so let's try to be happy," Tohru faked a cheerful smile. Kyo clenched his teeth together, while Yuki just looked at the ground and replied with a quiet nod.

"I'm going to the main house today to see everyone….Would you guys like to come!?" Tohru asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything else to do anyways," Kyo replied flatly.

"I'd love to come," Yuki replied with a princely smile.

On the way over there, everyone seemed very quiet. Kyo was staring at the ground the whole time, while Yuki stared at the sky. Tohru worriedly looked at both of them, wondering what they were thinking of. Usually Kyo and Yuki would be fighting, but they haven't fought for a long time. This was really awkward behavior coming from them.

"Is something wrong?" she choked out nervously, making both Yuki and Kyo snap out of their reverie.

"No," they both answered in unison.

"Oh, well it just seems like something was bothering you that's all," Tohru laughed nervously.

"Well I just don't want to see Kagura again," Kyo lied, knowing that what was really bothering him was the fact that this was the last day Tohru would remember everyone.

"Yes, and I'm just worried about Akito. He seemed very angry this morning about something," Yuki added.

"Oh, I see…Do you think Akito is upset because of me?" Tohru asked nervously.

"He's always like that- don't let it worry you," Yuki replied with a smile.

They had finally arrived at the main Sohma house, where Momiji greeted them.

"Tohru! You're here Tohru! You're here!" Momiji happily clapped his hands in delight.

He didn't hesitate to attack Tohru with a hug, as a puff of smoke covered the area. Yuki and Kyo just sighed in annoyance.

Momiji laid in rabbit form, hopping around Tohru in delight.

"Come inside! Come inside!" Momiji insisted.

Tohru smiled blissfully as she entered the Sohma house where she was greeted by all the members of the zodiac. Kisa and Momiji where probably the most excited ones to see her.

"Sissy, I'm so glad you came," Kisa pulled Tohru into a hug.

"Kisa! I'm so glad to see you! You're so cute! You're a bit taller since the last time I saw you," Tohru pointed out with a cheerful smile.

Kyo looked around the room, spotting Kagura glaring at him.

_Oh yeah…she must still be mad at me…_ Kyo quickly thought. He quickly looked back at Yuki who was looking around the room.

"Where's Haru?" he quickly spoke up.

"He most have gotten lost again," Momiji replied with a giggle.

"Ayame and Hatori went to Shigure's house, so they aren't here," Kisa added.

Yuki's face drained color.

"Ayame is over there?" he asked fearfully. Kisa replied with a silent, but cheerful nod.

"Dammit! We have to face Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, and Akito in the same house!" Kyo flinched.

"I'm sure it'll be fun. I did want to see everyone, before I have my memories erased," Tohru reminded them.

"Even Ayame?" Yuki asked with a doubtful tone. Tohru replied with a nod.

"I'll miss everyone," she mumbled.

"Sissy….you're going to forget about me, right? I promise...I won't forget you, even if you don't even know who I am. I'll never forget about you..," Kisa mumbled with a sad tone in her voice.

Tohru quickly blinked away the tears that were about to come pouring down, before Kyo saved her, and quickly tried to change the subject

"I'm starving is there anything to eat?" he cut into Kisa's conversation.

"Yes, I think Kagura made some riceballs for sissy and everyone," Kisa replied with a smile.

"That's great! Then why don't we eat?" Tohru happily asked. Everyone ate in silence, as they looked at Tohru, who was pretending to smile the whole time. Her smile brightened the room a bit, but everyone was secretly going under so much pain for losing Tohru.

Haru finally arrived after half an hour, claming that he got lost, but everything went well. Tohru enjoyed being around everyone for one last day. As much as she wanted to keep her memories, she had no choice, so she made the best of her last day. Her last day with all the members of the zodiac.

_I was so happy when you smiled  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray_

"Sissy…I'll really miss you," Kisa mumbled with tears in her eyes, she pulled on Tohru's sleeve.

"Yeah me too." Hiro spoke hesitantly, he wasn't used to saying such nice things to Tohru.

Momiji stood in silence, looking at Tohru with a small nod.

"Tohru-I'll miss you too. I think everyone will," Momiji whispered with a small smile.

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep  
Waiting with patience for the spring,_

"Even if I forget everyone, will you guys promise to still be my friends?" Tohru asked, she could hardly hold in the tears.

_  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today_

_Although the scars of yesterday remain  
You can keep on living as much as your heart believes  
_

"Of course Tohru! We'll always stay with you, that's a promise!" Momiji smiled through tears.

"Thank you…." Tohru choked out.

_You can't be born again  
All though you can change  
Let's stay together always_

It was morning- the day Tohru feared most had finally come. The day when her memories would be erased.

_I've made my choice…I know who I'm going to chose…because he's very special to me- and I don't want to forget him…_ Tohru narrowed her eyes down, looking at the bright sun that greeted her by the curtain.

"I've decided," she whispered, wiping her tear-stained face. She hurriedly changed out of her pajamas and headed down stairs where she bumped into a very upset looking Shigure.

"Good morning…T-Tohru," he whispered shakily.

Torhu replied with a half smile.

"Shigure-….I just want to say thank you…for everything you've done for me. Even if Akito does erase my memories, I just want to let you know-" she was in the verge of crying, "that I really appreciate everything you have done for me," she finished with a small sob.

"Tohru-this is really painful. I'll miss you- too…a lot," Shigure mumbled sadly, patting her head. It was the first time Tohru had ever seen Shigure- so serious. She slowly walked down stairs, taking one last glance at Shigure and she smiled.

"Thank you," she muttered one last time.

Down stairs Hatori greeted her, and Akito was sitting in the ground- looking at the window. Yuki and Kyo where both sitting nearby as well.

"Have you decided?" Akito asked with a cold tone to his voice. He didn't even turn to look at Tohru.

"Y-Yes…" Tohru mumbled with a nod.

"Tell me…who do you want to keep your memories of?" he quickly asked.

**I'm doing my best to update often, so please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Tohru will finally decide in the**

**upcoming chapter! Thank you for all the reviews I've received! They have really inspired me to keep writing:) **


	21. The end of the battle

_**Battle for a riceball**_

**Chapter 21: The end of the battle**

"Tell me….who do you want to keep your memories of?" Akito peacefully spoke up. Torhu was in the verge of crying. She took one last glimpse at Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, and Yuki.

"I want to- I want to keep my memories of…" Tohru felt tears seep down her cheeks, as she spoke up with a more, positive, louder voice, "Kyo," she spoke up. She turned to look at Yuki, as if saying "I'm sorry". He simply nodded his head, looking at the ground the whole time.

At this, everyone turned to look at her, Yuki clenched his teeth together and tried to keep smiling-for her. Kyo felt petrified with her decision- it was hard to believe. He looked at her in awe. She looked so cute- and although she had been through so much, she was still smiling.

"That filthy cat?" Akito sneered. "Do what you want. I'll be happier when you regret choosing him. That cat…could never be loved," he finished. Kyo looked away, gritting his teeth, hoping that Tohru would not change her mind.

"I still want to pick Kyo-no matter what you say," Torhu muttered with an unreadable tone.

"As you wish- I'm happier that you'll endure spending your days with this horrible cat anyways," Akito muttered darkly. He signaled Hatori to come.

"She picks Kyo. Now hurry and erase her memories…I want her out of this house after she wakes up. I want that cat out too," Akito snarled. Hatori, blinked away the tears as he put a hand on Tohru's head. She looked at Hatori, and smiled.

"I'm sorry….Tohru," he mumbled before a flare of bright, blue light sparked throughout the room. Tohru plunged to the floor, a small smile on her face- she was unconscious. At this, Yuki looked away in pain. Kyo couldn't believe it…she choose _him_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The next morning….**_

Tohru opened her eyes, cringing away from the morning sun that greeted her through her window. She looked around in mystification.

_Where am I?_

She looked around the house, looking for a clues to where she was. She ambled outside the hall. When someone suddenly ran into her full tilt. She stumbled to the ground in pain, her head hitting against the wooden floor.

"I'm so sorry…. Toh-Miss Honda," Yuki mumbled. He was forced to call her "Miss Honda" again. She would think it would be to strange if he called her "Tohru" like he always did. "I didn't know you would wake up this early," he continued.

"Don't worry sir! It was my fault for coming out of this room all of a sudden," she beamed with her goofy smile on her face. Yuki felt tears well up in his eyes, but he managed a weak smile. _Sir_..so that's all he was to Tohru- a stranger. He couldn't hold in the tears much longer, so he swiftly looked away.

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Tohru seemed worried. Yuki just shook his head in reply.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Miss Honda," he mumbled.

Kyo walked up the stairs, and stopped when his eyes meant with Tohru's.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru's eyes lit up. Kyo simply smiled as he ran towards her. He hoped he could hug her without transforming. She looked so adorable in her cherry colored night gown and blushing cheeks.

"Kyo I'm so confused…I don't know where I am. What happened to me?" she asked curiously. Kyo snapped back to reality, and looked away with clenched teeth.

"It's okay- don't worry too much about it. Just get some rest," Kyo spoke in a calm, gentle tone. Tohru grinned- one of her usual smiles that made everyone cheery. She rose to her feet, doing something unexpected. She put her arms around Kyo's necked and hugged him. Kyo turned crimson at her touch, but then he heard Yuki gasp in surprise.

"The curse-" he stumbled at getting out his words.

"it's broken!?" Tohru's face looked as surprised as Yuki's. Kyo still with a red face, nodded.

"Hatori told me this morning- the curse was broken because when some one outside of the zodiac cares a lot about all the members, the curse gets broken. Tohru did it," he mumbled happily. Yuki couldn't help but put on a half smile at this. The curse was broken- that was one good thing.

"I'm so happy! Kyo, I can hug you as much as I want now!" Tohru embraced him tighter. Kyo felt his whole face turn red.

"Y-Yeah..it's great," he mumbled nervously with a red face.

"Thank you Miss Honda- you've freed us all from the curse," Yuki said in a indifferent tone.

"How does this man know about the curse too?" Tohru pointed to Yuki, which made him flinch.

"Tohru- he's cursed too. There's twelve of us. You lost your memories of them." Kyo explained slowly. Tohru swiftly looked away.

"I'm sorry- I don't remember you," she muttered to Yuki in sadness.

"You weren't supposed too- it's okay," Kyo patted her head like a lost puppy. She smiled, looking up at Kyo.

"I'm just glad I remember you Kyo," she spoke up. At this, Yuki turned around as starting walking away. He couldn't stand it. Tohru forgot about everything- all the times they had together- even his name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki still resented Tohru for choosing the cat over the rat. After all, wasn't Akito always saying the cat could never be loved? His heart shattered with every conversation Kyo and her had.

Kyo was still working hard at giving her memories back. He tried once, to get her to remember that "Yuki" was a friend of hers. She couldn't remember anything. She learned the names of everyone from the zodiac and tried to remember everyone- but she just couldn't. A few days later Tohru got to meet all the other members of the zodiac.

_Something delicate,  
Special like the lovely moon.  
My fragile heart beats,  
At times secure, at times alone.  
_

"Tohru don't you feel special? Everyone is here to see you!" Shigure managed a weak smile.

"Yes, of course! I'm so happy! I hope this isn't any trouble. I know I don't remember them- but since Kyo told me they were really good friends of mine, I have to meet them!" Tohru smiled.

The door slammed open, Momiji being the first one to walk in Shigure's house.

"Tohru!! I can hug you now!" he happily tackled Tohru to the ground, making Kyo furious.

"Hey, what makes you think you can barge in, and attack Tohru like that! She doesn't even know who the hell you are!" Kyo snapped.

"WAAAAH! Kyo is being mean! Geez Kyo, I think you hug Tohru everyday now that the curse is broken, don't you!? You can learn to share!" Momiji replied.

_  
My first treasure,  
Took me years to find.  
It's what I cling to,  
When confusion clouds my mind._

Kyo just grunted in anger as a reply.

"Umm-I'm so sorry- but I don't know who you are…." Tohru was in the verge of crying as she looked at Momiji. Momiji swallowed hard, and just put on a half smile.

"Right- I forgot about that. I'm- Momiji," Momiji replied with heartbreaking tone.

"Well, nice to meet you Momiji!" Tohru replied with a smile. Once Tohru smiled, it felt like everything was going to be okay. She would be friends with them all over again. Although it was painful to understand that she forgot everyone. Momiji grounded his teeth together and grinned.

"Yeah! I'm glad you broke the curse for us Tohru…thank you," Momiji half smiled.

_  
When you're calling me and you smile,  
Suddenly I feel as if everything's okay.  
Once you smile,  
All my thoughts are swept away._

"Sissy!" a small squeal came from behind Torhu.

"Um- hello!" Tohru smiled awkwardly as Kisa hugged her.

"You don't remember me right, sissy? Not even my name?" Kisa asked in a hopeful tone.

"N-n-no I'm so sorry," Tohru quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize…it's okay sissy…. My name is Kisa," Kisa sweetly smiled.

"Aww! You're so cute Kisa! I'm sure we will be great friends," Tohru blissfully spoke up.

Soon all the other members of the zodiac came to "meet" Tohru. She seemed upset though, that she couldn't remember anyone. Kyo cheered her up most of the time, but everything was so-different. Everything was so different between everyone. Except Kyo and her remained the same- they loved each other.

_  
When you're feeling lost and don't know what to do,  
Just look; you'll see me, calling out to you.  
And when you're shaking from winter winds upon your face,  
I'll hurry towards you, I'll warm you up with an embrace._

Torhu headed to her room after everyone had left the house. She seemed really upset that her memory was gone. Kyo chased after her, with a frown plastered on his face.

"Tohru- what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle, calm tone. He sat beside her shaking form.

"I don't remember- anything. I feel so awful. Everyone seemed disappointed today Kyo. I'm trying my best to remember-but I can't. I can't make anyone happy," Tohru replied in a shaky voice. Kyo put a hand on her forehead, making her blush.

"You'll have a thinking fever if you keep worrying too much. Just be yourself, you'll be fine. Everyone loves you Tohru," Kyo smirked. Tohru's head shot up to look at Kyo.

"Wow, Kyo you've never been so nice to me before! That's so sweet of you, I guess that's why I love you so much!," Tohru's eyes sparkled.

"Hey what does that supposed to mean! I've always been nice to you!" Kyo growled. Tohru giggled, accompanied with a small nod.

"Yes….you have. Thank you Kyo. Thank you so much!" Tohru clung on to Kyo's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

_  
Baby, you can count on me.  
Always and forever I'll stand right next to you.  
Come what may,  
I know in time we'll see us through._

"Like you said, I'll eventually be friends with them again, right?" Tohru repeated in a hopeful tone.

"You don't have to be all depressed about it." Kyo pointed out.

"One person in particular- didn't even want to talk to me Kyo…. What was his name….. Yuki. Yuki didn't talk to me at all. He hates me doesn't he? What did I do to him? Nobody has ever hated me before…" Tohru replied teary-eyed.

"You don't have to worry about that damn rat," Kyo spat out.

"I have every reason to worry. It must all be my fault..but then again.. If he hates me- there's nothing I can do anyways," Tohru mumbled in a heartbreaking tone.

"Ahh! Are you going to cry!? Don't cry! Don't cry!" Kyo pleaded, putting his hand on Tohru's soft cheek.

"It's just- my heart feels like it's being torn apart. I can't remember them- but I feel like I've meant them before. It hurts so much- to forget everything. I feel so lost," Tohru admitted.

"Well, it's probably really tough to have to go through that…you had a hard time deciding between Yuki and me." Kyo admitted in an awkward tone.

"Really? So that's why he's upset because I chose you? I feel awful now." Tohru's voice was now barely audible. "But….I'll never regret choosing you Kyo," she added.

Kyo felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

"Even if I was the cat of the zodiac, and even if Akito did say I could never be loved….you proved him wrong. Thank you," Kyo mumbled quietly.

"But, from now on... I want to understand... from now on... I want you to listen to my grief, my happiness and my feelings... just like how I would listen to yours. All the pain, the fear, the misunderstandings lets go through all of it together. What Akito said- it wasn't true Kyo, because I love you!," Tohru cheerfully spoke up.

_  
Love can be a delicate thing,  
True about the power that's infinitely real.  
Mocking the heart,  
The true emotions that you feel. _

Kyo managed a weak smile.

"I still feel bad that you couldn't keep all your memories. But- you were going through so much pain about deciding, maybe it was better that you forgot about what happened," Kyo whispered in a quiet tone.

"Well, I'm just going to start new memories of being will everyone! Memories that I will keep forever- no one will take them away ever again. I think... I want to live with all my memories. Even if they're memories that will only harm me. I think there isn't such thing as a memory that is okay to forget, because memories make you stronger, and sometimes much happier!" Tohru replied.

"You're right. I guess I should have tried harder on persuading Akito to not erase your memories," Kyo replied bluntly.

"No! It's not that- I'm just saying. I'm happy right now. I'm going to have new memories of everyone, but I'm mostly happy because I haven't forgotten all the time I've spent with the person I love the most-you!" Tohru smiled.

"Right. I'm happy too," Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist and hugged her, making her blush in surprise.

"Kyo, promise me we'll stay together forever okay?" Tohru mumbled cheerfully. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, which soon deepened into a passionate one.

"Of course, we'll stay together," Kyo ruffled her hair. A very flushed Tohru just quietly nodded in reply.

"I love you-Kyo. I will never ever grieve over picking- you," Tohru blissfully spoke up. She hugged him tighter, with a smile plastered on her face.

_So the battle is over huh? I actually beat the rat.._

Kyo pondered at his thoughts.

_I thought I was going to lose- like I always do. _

_I'm just glad she picked me. I love her so much- I can't stand it. _

_I could probably not be able to live without that goofy smile of hers, or just the fact that she would forget everything about me- would be too much. Because.. I love Tohru Honda._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_++++++++Although the scars of yesterday remain….You can keep on living as much as your heart believes…++++++++_

… _Let's stay together always………._

_--_

**NOT THE END!**

**KyoxTohru ending- it was kinda corny wasn't it? I'm so sorry! I'm horrible at writing good endings (something I need to work on) but i tired my best!**

**:o Yes, a lot of YukixTohru fans will be mad, but please don't panic or get upset! I'm considering making a YukixTohru ending just for you guys, because a lot of you have stuck with this story till the end! (soda's girl, you're one in particular that I remember! Thanks for staying with this story till the end!) **

**So be awaiting a new ending- the YUKIXTOHRU ending:D That'll be the next chapter!**

**Although, I won't make it if a lot of people aren't looking foward to it, so it's up to you guys to decide if you want me to write one, so that's all **

**thank you so much for all the reviews! **


	22. The Riceball picks the rat

_**Battle for a Riceball**_

**Chapter 22: The Riceball picks the rat**

"I pick-" Torhu felt tears were about to crawl down her face. She turned away with clenched teeth and spoke softly then ever, "Yuki," she mumbled.

Her eyes fixed on the ground below her- not even wanting to look at Kyo.

Akito's eyes widen, he seemed irritated with her decision.

"Why _him_?" he spoke in a furious, low tone.

"B-Because Yuki is so kind and caring. Because he was always there for me.

I d-don't want to forget him," Tohru replied hesitantly.

"Don't you understand!?" Akito rose to his feet, walking slowly towards Tohru. She shakily cringed away.

"The rat of the zodiac deserves the best. The rat of the zodiac is the best out of all the members of the zodiac. He deserves the _best_. He doesn't love you. He can never love…..a insignificant normal girl like you!" Akito spat. Yuki clenched his teeth in anger at the harsh words coming out of Akito's mouth which seemed to impact Tohru greatly. She turned away, with tears in her eyes.

"I guess you're right…" she whispered slowly. "I don't deserve him. I should just forget about everyone and go on with my life. I'm sorry I was being so selfish…how could I ever-" she stopped with a small sob.

"That's not true. Akito stop making decisions for me! I'm tired of- of your lies. I'm tired of you always making me follow orders around. I'm not your puppet! I decide what I want myself," Yuki spoke up shakily, but in a enraged tone. Akito's eyes widen and the sudden outburst coming from Yuki. He turned towards him- with a hurt look on his eyes.

"Yuki- I didn't think you could be so stupid………. You disappoint me." Akito spoke bluntly. Yuki looked oddly at Akito, before turning away.

"Think what you want. Just don't trick Tohru into believing she's useless, because no matter what you say- I _love_ her," Yuki spoke up. Akito narrowed his eyes down and looked away.

Tohru looked away from the arguing faces- she spaced out a bit before laying her eyes on- Kyo. He clenched his teeth together and looked towards her.

She felt heartbroken with the look on his face. He did the unexpected and smiled at her, mouthing the words, "it'll be okay,". Tohru sadly looked back at Yuki- who was showing a different side of himself. He was arguing with Akito- the person he feared the most- for _her_.

She managed a weak smile, looking towards the ground and back up at Yuki. He grounded his teeth together in anger- and waited.

"Alright then. Have it your way Yuki. I'll be glad when you regret having this normal girl near you- think of me when you do." he spat out. Yuki swallowed hard as Akito signaled Hatori to come into the room.

"She wants to pick Yuki. I can't believe someone as filthy, and worthless as her would deserve Yuki. I would rather have preferred she would have picked the insignificant cat, but then again- he can never be loved," Akito sent a glare towards Kyo, who was standing in a corner. He bit his lip with the harsh words.

"That's not true." Tohru whispered in a barley audible voice. She was trying to make Kyo feel happy, but her words just shattered him. She only confused him more.

_If that's not true then why did you pick the damn rat?_ he thought to himself with a pathetic smile.

"Just get it over with," Akito glowered. Hatori hastily rushed towards Tohru in an apologetic sort of way. He raised his hand at her forehead, and a vivid, glow of blue sparked across the room, knocking Tohru unconscious.

"I hope you're happy Yuki-" Akito muttered, slamming the door shut. Yuki managed a weak smile. He looked towards Kyo, who had his eyes fixed on Tohru.

"You- You better take good care of her damn rat," Kyo spoke up softly- his hair covering most of his face. Yuki felt a wave of happiness wash over him. Tohru had picked him over the cat. He walked towards Tohru, smiling upon her and caressing her hair.

"Make sure you're near her when she wakes up- or she'll be very confused. I better go before Akito gets even more furious," Hatori shot a smile towards Yuki, "take care," he muttered, making his way to the door.

When the door slammed shut, the room went to complete silence.

"Don't worry Kyo. I'll do my best to make her happy," Yuki abruptly spoke up.

"Who's worried!?" Kyo spat angrily.

"I know you love her- so I'll make her happy. She liked you too- I can tell," Yuki finished.

_But the damn rat won her heart…._ Kyo sighed in anger. He rose to his feet and walked upstairs, his hands in his pockets.

"I hope she is happy with you," Kyo mumbled, before disappearing from Yuki's sight.

_I know she'll be happy- I guess that's all that matters.. _Kyo weakly smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The next morning….**_

Tohru stifled a yawn as she looked around the room. Everything seemed to look so unfamiliar to her. She looked around hesitantly, when her eyes fixed upon a figure sleeping on a chair on the other side of the room. She narrowed her eyes down and smiled in surprise. The figure had his hair covering most of his face, but a small, gentle smile could still be seen.

"Y-Yuki…" Tohru spoke up softly. The small smile turned into an "O" shape.

The figure practically stumbled out of his seat. Tohru cocked her head in confusion. A pair of violet colored eyes looked her way. It was Yuki.

"Yuki!" Tohru called out more cheerfully. Yuki came closer to Tohru, tears felt like they were going to stream out of his face. She really did remember him- it felt like a dream. He clenched his teeth to hold back the tears, but instead he crawled towards Tohru, hugging her tight. Tears finally flew out freely. Tohru happily embraced him back.

_now lets all gather  
enjoy all the company we share_

Her smiling face, soon turned into a shocked one.

"The curse is broken Yuki!" Tohru cried out, tears now crawling out of her face.

"Y-Yeah..it's all thanks to you," he cupped her face, in a gentle way. Tohru's face flustered.

"I don't remember anything Yuki. What happened?" she hesitantly questioned.

"That's not important- just-just rest for now," Yuki urged. He was about to leave, before Tohru grasped a sleeve of his shirt. He swiftly turned around, with a look of confusion.

"Stay…please," she pleaded innocently.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to rest for a while? Are you hungry?" Yuki asked the questions abruptly.

"N-No. I just want you to be here- with me," Tohru replied cheerfully.

_our tears dissolve into thin air  
as we drink up this wonderful life_  
_lalallalalalalla_

Yuki managed a weak smile. He sat next to her, at the edge of the bed- explaining everything that had happened. He turned to look at her reaction, but she seemed happy.

"Oh- I see. So I picked you, Yuki? Well, I guess that's obvious…because I love you!" she blurted out happily. Yuki, caught of guard, looked back at Tohru with a surprised look on his face. He covered his flustered face with his hand and let out a small laugh.

"That makes me-really happy," he mumbled. Torhu closed her eyes and smiled.

_taking in all the sweet love and life  
lalalallalalala_

"Is Kyo okay? You told me I had a difficult time choosing because of him," Tohru mumbled slowly.

"Yeah- he's okay." Yuki assured her.

"I'm glad." Tohru spoke up awkwardly. She crawled a bit closer to Yuki, making him blush. She awkwardly rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

_drinking up all this good love and life  
lalalallalalala_

"Tohru…."

"Yes?"

"I-…." Yuki just wanted to blurt out that he loved her, but the words wouldn't come out, so instead he got closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly, and then it deepened into a more passionate kiss. He pinned her against the wall, and hugged her.

"I- love you," he finished.

_taking in all the sweet love and life  
dududuududududu  
dudududududududu_

Tohru smiled.

"Let's stay together forever okay? Nothing will get in the way this time! I can finally be with you. I'm so happy I could keep my memories of you, Yuki. Because I cherish everysingle one," Tohru spoke up blissfully. Yuki reached out for her hand, and smiled.

"Thank you Tohru." he sighed happily. "For making me so happy," he finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love can be a delicate thing,  
True about the power that's infinitely real.  
Mocking the heart,  
The true emotions that you feel. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm finally done with Battle for a riceball… although I'm kinda sad that I finished it so soon ( I hope you guys all enjoyed both endings I made. Although I write corny endings ( Thanks stream of tears for not thinking my endings are corny ) lol. **

**I decided to end this one with a part from "Serenade" in English. (does anyone know where to download that song?) **


	23. Authour Note

**Authour's note:**

Just a little note! Um- I guess some of you are confused. I said in the last chapter that I would make an ALTERNATE ending.

Which means, one ending for Yuki and another ending for Kyo. On one ending she picks Kyo, and on another ending she picks

Yuki. You get to decide which ending you want to read. (Depends whether you support KyoxTohru or YukixTohru)

I finished the story on Chapter 21 it ends. or you can skip 21 and head to 22 for the YukixTohru ending.

Sorry for the confusion...D:


End file.
